Can We Still Be Friends
by Coniac
Summary: Callie and Erica have no idea that they were being set up for a blind date by Erica's best friend, both were surprised and didn't expect that their paths would cross again after 2 years and their journey then began
1. Blind date

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Author's Note: I was enjoying the scenery at the park when I heard this song and I asked my self is it possible that after the (heart breaking) break up you and your ex can still be friends like the song message. I really love this song, it has a message that you can't resist and possibly to be true if and if only both of you finally moved on.

* * *

Water is pouring in her body, she feels relaxed and calmed. She was really exhausted after 6 hours of surgery and she feels tired but she was force to go out for a date. It's a blind date set by her assertive best friend who were pestering her from time to time to get a girlfriend.

"Boo, hey you going to be late lazy ass, I told your date that you'll be there at 8:00 pm and it's quarter to eight dumb ass." Agatha said as she shoved the smoked glass shower door and seen the soak naked Erica.

"Damn you Agata, Have you heard the word decency? Get out of here at once if you want to be alive in next minute." Erica shouted back as she shoved back the smoked glass shower door again.

"Ohh please Erica I saw your body a thousand times before when we were in college, so you don't need to be shy on me, ummm you had pretty ass as I remember, and before you want to slit my throat I just want to remind you that I'm helping you get a love life, silly woman" Agatha said in rolled eyes and hands on hips.

"Agata, please leave me alone, I want to enjoy my bath coz seriously I had an exhausting day and I'm really tired, ok? If I didn't commit in this crazy dating of yours I'll be happier sleeping in my queen size bed for the next 10 hrs." Erica pleaded.

"See how dry and boring your life is, you need to go out more Erica, don't be so pathetic wasting your life with nothing. Enjoy life, you only live once so don't throw it away by sleeping, listening to jazz music and watching news" Agata reached the towel and handed it to Erica.

"Arrrgg, Aggie would you shut up for a minute and stop invading or interfering my life for once. I don't need anybody right now and I'm happy being single without commitment and no complication." Erica wrapped her body in the towel and leaves the bathroom she didn't wait for Agatha to follow her in her wardrobe cabinet.

"Ree, I'm just worried about you, when was the last time you went out to meet new people besides my arrange dates with you? Damn it, none right? Coz you never tried, com'on Ree you should go out often believe me it will be best and healthy for you" Agatha said with full of concerned, she's helping Erica to find a dress for the date she arranged.

"I really appreciate all of these dating stuffs, but please don't push me or force me to get into a relationship like a snap, it's not easy Aggie, and you know how choosy I am." Erica stops for a while and looks sincerely to her best friend.

"But promise I'll be good this time, I will try my very best not to be cocky or grumpy or dull to this blind date. Ok? But please promise me it will be the last arrange date. I will find a right person for me that I don't need to go for an arrange date, it will come coz it's destined to me, and fate will do it." Erica smiles and starts dressing up.

"Ok I promise it will be the last one, I'm excited Ree, she's a nice lady, and really hot and sexy and I knew you gonna like her. I sense that you will agree to me this time." She really sounds excited; she handed the make-up kit to Erica and looked at the time on the wall clock.

"My goodness you're late Erica, make it faster you don't need to apply make up just blush-on and lipstick will do, jeez you're pretty enough." Agata frantically put on Erica's shoes and handed the bag.

* * *

It's 8:35pm when Erica arrived at the restaurant that Agata arranged for the blind date. She asked the receptionist the table that Agata reserved and walks straight to the table instructed to her. She almost fainted when she saw the woman seated in the reserved table. She wants to back out but its too late coz the woman looked around and saw her.

"Erica, Hi ummm don't tell me you are my date?" The woman said in surprise. She doesn't know how to react when she saw Erica.

"If you happen to know Dr. Agata Kawolska, a Vascular Surgeon at New York Presbyterian Hospital, then yes I'm your date Dr. Torres" She extends her hand to the amused woman in front of her.

Callie accepts Erica's extended hand hesitantly, then she offers Erica a seat and gives an uncertain smile, she feels awkward coz she knew that Erica keeps staring at her.

"Are you staying here for good or just visiting a friend, and when did you come?" Erica asked and stares at Callie attentively. She can't believe that she will encounter again the woman who once captured her heart.

"So you're friend didn't tell you that I'm newly hired at New York Presbyterian Hospital, I started 2 days ago and I handed a case and I needed a consultation from Dr. Kawolska, that's how we met; I moved in last weekend, so yeah probably I'm staying here for a while." She casually stated.

"She forget to mentioned to me your name or probably I'm not paying attention when she told me about this date; Agata keeps arranging blind dates for me for more than six months, she's over-eager that I can't say no to her because she always traps me into this mess, damn her." Erica smirked and sighed, pretending that she's busy reading the menu.

"You don't like dating? Don't get me wrong but seriously you don't go on dates unless your friend arranges it? That's strange but on the second thought as I remember your personality yeah I don't think you're into it." Callie remarks on half smile and half grin.

"Can we place an order; I'm too hungry that I think I can eat you whole and alive now." Erica replied trying to avoid the topic that Callie initiated.

They eat dinner silently; no one wants to start a conversation, both of them observe cautiously each other. They were devouring the dessert when Erica almost jumped; she feels the vibration of her phone in her side pocket. She smiled at Callie and pointed her finger to the phone telling that she had a voice message.

_Ree, I know that you will get mad at me after listening to this message and I can deal with that tomorrow but right now I want you to know that I took your house key from your bag earlier and your spare key under the pot near your front door, so you don't have any choice but to sleep over at Callie's house._

_And yeah intentionally I did not mention her name to you because I know you will not agree to this date and I know that you're going to kill me if you found out that I set you a date with her but admit it you were amused and thrilled when you saw her again so what are you waiting for dumb ass go and get laid tonight. It's been quite a while since you had sex and seriously this is once in a blue moon chance so don't waste it, I want the full details tomorrow; Errm I mean the date not the sex, pervert, have fun Erica love you mwuah"_

"What the hell, shit I'm going to kill her, please do remind me to kill her tomorrow or kick her ass, or strangle her pretty neck I will make sure that she's gonna to pay for all of this" Erica furiously said. She finished her wine in one big gulp and waved to waiter for another order of red wine. She keeps mumbling to her self and Callie sense that Erica is really annoyed to something.

"Who do you want to kill? I should know so I can remind you tomorrow right?" Callie teased trying to calm down the mad blond woman.

"I think we better call it a night, obviously you're not enjoying this date and to be honest it's really awkward for both of us to be in this kind of situation for first time after all these years" She shyly said when she noticed that Erica didn't laugh to her first remarks.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Callie it's not you, I mean I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at my fucktard friend who was responsible why we're here. She didn't advise us about this date that's why we're both surprised and feel awkward and I'm sorry for that too; Well, really I'm glad to see you again Callie, to have dinner together like old times" Erica flashed a coy smile.

"You really look pissed off Erica, so what has she done this time? Hope I'm not included in her evil schemes." She smiled softly and shook her head.

Erica almost blew out the wine when she heard the last remarks from Callie, the voice of her wicked friend ringing in her ears bout she has to sleep over at Callie's place. And Callie didn't miss when Erica blushed.

"Are you ok? Something wrong with you tonight, please you can't deny it Erica I knew you well. So tell me what's wrong. You scarring me off now" she said anxiously, she never leaves her gaze to Erica trying to read the blond woman's mind.

"Nothing is wrong with me Callie, I'm just drained and feel exhausted from the surgery earlier but I'm definitely fine" She invented an excuse, and made extra effort to see that Callie buys it.

"Ohh really? ok then, but since when did a surgery make you blush Erica?" Callie raised eyebrow and pouted her lips.

"Pffft ..great! you didn't miss it, so you really knew me well huh, I don't know how to explain it to you but I swear I'm innocent Agatha really planned all of this; she took my house key even the spare key so it means that I'm homeless tonight."

"And that is why I'm blushing coz I will ask you to adopt me just for tonight, you don't need to worry I can sleep on the couch or in the floor of your living room and I will leave your place as early as possible tomorrow or another option is I will just sleep at the hospital's on-call room" Erica confessed, her gaze never leave on the empty wine glass, she doesn't want to see Callie's facial expression while she's explaining her situation.

"You can't sleep in the couch coz I don't have it right now, I bought one but the furniture shop called earlier and said that it will be delivered tomorrow afternoon. I don't think that you can sleep either in the floor since all my boxes are everywhere" Callie stopped talking for a minute studying the initial reaction of the woman in front of her

"What I can offer you now is to sleep in my bed… with me" She almost laughed when she saw that all blood at Erica's face drained.

"Hey, I'm not implying that we ummm should have sex tonight, what I'm trying to say is to share a bed with me, you will sleep on the other side while I'll be on the other side, if you still feel uncomfortable then we will put pillows in between us, common Erica it's better than to sleep in a bunk bed of the on-call room." Callie calmly clarifies what their sleeping arrangement will be.

"Damn it Callie I didn't say that you're asking to bang me tonight" Erica blurted out, she feels unease to Callie's teasing.

"I didn't say anything like that Erica, chill out; jeez you never changed a bit Erica for god damn 2 years, still moody, cocky and grumpy" Callie replied back.

"If you really knew me well as you were claiming then you knew that I don't like people misjudging me or assuming what I'm thinking." Erica said with venom.

"For Christ's sake Erica, don't pick a fight over me, I'm not judging you nor reading your mind, why would I do that in the first place. I'm stating a fact so we would know what we are now to avoid mislead things to anything" Callie shouted back, Erica knew that Callie is starting to be pissed off.

"I'm sorry, I just had a tiring day and found out my wicked friend tricked me, I hate asking favour to anybody but I don't have any choice do I? Pffftt… all I want to do is to lay on bed and sleep." Erica gently said it; it is shown in her face that she's really tired and sorry for being so grouchy.

"We better go home so you can relax and sleep, you really look tired, sleepy and not in the mood tonight Erica; so we let's call it a night, we can still go out some other time right?" Callie waves her hand to the waiter and asked the bill. Both of them raised brow when the waiter told them that the dinner was fully paid by Dr. Kawolska.

* * *

In few minutes both women are driving in the main road. Erica let Callie lead the way, she just kept a short distance and she gives horn time to time so Callie will know that she's still behind. She wonder when Callie drove the way going to her place and she was open mouthed and swallows harder when Callie stopped her car 3 houses away from her house.

She silently loathes herself for not knowing that Callie is here in New York and living near her place. She keeps blaming herself for being so busy at her work that she didn't have the time to be aware of what's going on around. But there is only one person that comes on her mind that knew all about this.

"I swear I'm going to husk your skin Agata for keeping this thing to me, damn stupid moron ass polish woman" Erica groaned, she tightens her grip to the wheel.

The first thing that Erica saw when she comes in the house were the boxes of Callie's stuff, it's everywhere that you can't even walk coz the boxes are scattered.

"Wow, this is meantime for you, it looks like that you are going to live here forever Cal, hey tomorrow is my off you want some help to set up these things, com'on Cal I wont accept No lets say its payback time for adopting me tonight." She rolled her eyes and smiled at Callie.

"Who told you I'm gonna turn your offer down, jeez I really asked god to send me an angel to help me arrange this entire thing, I think He answered my prayer, He sent you to me" Callie beamed.

"Angel? Yeah angel of darkness" Erica pouts.

"Ummm, can you wait here I will take some clothes for you, or if you want you can go straight to the first door left, that's the master's bedroom if you want to take a shower, I will just knock on the door to hand you the nightwear clothes." She starts to look to the boxes.

"It's going to be a long night Erica, probably the longest night of your life" Erica said before she turns the knob of shower faucet


	2. I'm sorry

Chapter 2

"**We can't play this game anymore but  
Can we still be friends?  
Things just can't go on like before but  
Can we still be friends?"**

Callie almost finished the changing of bed linen and pillowcase when Erica comes out of the bathroom.

"Do you know that I looked for this shirt for hundred times that I thought I left it somewhere? It never came to my mind that it's with you" Erica said coolly as she walks across the room and helps Callie.

"Have you forgotten that you left it in Yang's apartment the morning of our last conversation, I never had a chance to give it back to you, so I kept it and wear it most of time; it's my favourite nightwear cloth." She said matter-of-factly then instructed Erica which side of the bed she will occupy.

"Then if that is the case, give me another shirt and you can have it, you feel more comfortable and can sleep well wearing it, technically its yours now" Erica pulls up the faded shirt and Callie was stunned she didn't expect that Erica will undress in front of her.

"Errm, pull it back Erica, I can wear other shirt for tonight, it's no big deal really." Callie stuttered she looks everywhere but not in Erica's half naked body.

"Umm, I will take a shower and you don't need to wait for me, feel at home, good night Erica" She moves fast going to the bathroom, almost stumble just to leave the scene. She doesn't see the devilishly smile at Erica's face.

"Hey watch out, nobody's running after you, bloody hell Calliope don't tell me you feel shy seeing me naked, damn, you saw me naked before and we are doctors, we see lots of naked body most of the time" Erica shouts back, smirks more when she saw Callie's blushes.

"Shyness is not the word for it and you're not my patient either, it is just not proper to see you naked Dr. Hahn, have you forgotten that we had a past" Her hands on the doorknob, and she never bothers to turn around.

"Exactly, we had a past, you must be more comfortable not timid; as I remember you're drooling over before every time you see me naked" menacing smile returned in Erica's lips

"Don't flatter yourself Hahn" Callie flares-up and irritated when she notice Erica's smirking. "Ok maybe I was drooling over your naked body before well simply because I don't have anything for comparison, and if you ask me now I can tell you that there's a lot of women I've been with that have more curve and sexier than you"

Erica's mouth stiffened with hurt and furious "Fair enough Torres because the woman that I've been with after you is much more flawless and hotter, and Ohhh I forgot to mention that she never sated even after 12 rounds". She wears back the shirt as fire burned uncontrollably in her eyes.

"I will not comment anymore coz this conversation will never come to an end. I never compete with you Erica, don't you ever forget that" Callie sighed with frustration, she went inside the bathroom never waited for Erica to reply.

"So what if you slept with too many sexy women Calliope I don't care and I don't give a damn, pervert!!. Arrrg Agata.. you and Callie are really pain in my ass, swear to god that I will not only husk your skin I will also shave your head and your eye brows" she said in gritted teeth, she puts her frustration by hitting her pillow and when she was already satisfied she lays down in the bed and heavenly sighed; she keeps staring at the ceiling.

"You devil spawn swine Erica Hahn, why do you always catch me off guard? You stripped in front of me to prove what? If you still have effect on me? blah! Then you're wasting your time because you need to fall in long line before you can touch me again." Callie slam her hand to the tiles to release some tension inside her, she's really annoyed to Erica Hahn. After few deep breathing she calms down and thinks of sensible way how to deal with the proud blond woman who recumbent in her bed.

* * *

Erica curls up in the foetus position to the far side of the bed when she heard Callie emerge from the bathroom; she closed her eyes and pretends asleep. Callie warily laid down in bed when she saw that Erica is peacefully sleeping and thankful that the bad-tempered woman is finally resting. She reached out the lamp and turns it off.

"Can't sleep?" The room is so dark but she could feel that Erica is looking at her.

"Yeah, probably because I'm not used to sleeping with somebody beside me on the bed and can't sleep in other's bed" She answered.

"Sorry to hear that, I can get you a glass of milk to help you relax more or if you want, I have sleeping pills in my medicine cabinet, I get one for you" Callie said in full concerned.

"No need Callie I will get tired and sleep soon, thanks anyway" Erica whispered and yawn.

"Ok then, good night again Erica" Callie's final statement. She lies down flat, her head is on Erica's side, and she's staring at Erica in the dark.

"Cal?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off tonight" She softly said.

"It's ok Erica, it's no big deal, we're even coz I teased you at the restaurant earlier about our sleeping arrangement" Callie replied back.

The room is filled with silence for another five minutes both of them are just waiting who will speak again. Nobody wants to speak first thou both of them want to say lots of things to each other but afraid to voice it out.

"Cal?" Erica can't restrain herself to talk.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's too late to say this but I want to apologize when I left Seattle without saying goodbye to you, I felt too much intense that time and I was not in rational thinking, all I wanted to do is to get away from that place as far and as fast as I could."

"I knew that even if you don't admit that I hurt you so bad, well you hurt me too that time when you sided with Stevens and slept with Sloan, its not about whose fault it was before; all I'm saying is I can't change the past, we can't change the past but we can live at the present and be better tomorrow."

"Do you think or is it possible that we can still be.. be friends? Like, start over again" Erica paused for awhile she doesn't know if she talks to much cause Callie doesn't speak at all she's just listening to what she has to say.

"I agree with you about the past we are both adult people so we should deal with this as adults, I'm accepting your proposal, yeah let's try again after all we were best of friends before Erica" Callie finally said.

"Thank you"

"Erica?" Callie softly said after a few minutes that Erica stopped talking

"Yup?"

"I think you owe me a dinner as for the apology?" she said in teasing voice.

"Damn, I was about to ask you that thing, you're too fast for free dinner Torres" Erica replied with chucked laugh.

* * *

"Hi, good morning, did I wake you up?" Erica's voice still sticks with sleep.

"Go back to sleep Erica" Callie blinked trying to focus, it took another five more seconds when Callie realized what her position is, her one leg is in between Erica's and her head pillowed on Erica's shoulder. She immediately pulls away from the embrace.

"Don't start my morning with your cynicism Hahn" Callie warned when she saw Erica's grinning.

"What?" Erica said innocently.

"I didn't say anything here, calm down Callie you don't need to worry about that, why? Friends can cuddle and snuggle too" Erica said in big smile.

"Shut up Erica, Ohhh.. maybe you took advantage of me while I was in deep sleep!! You dirty old woman" Callie teased back, she smacks Erica's shoulder.

"You wish Calliope, for your information you're the one who took advantage of me, 3 times you squeezed my boobs and not only that you even bit my earlobes" She seriously said, her eyes sparkle.

"Liar, you're just inventing a story to embarrass me, you chauvinist pig" laughing, She rolls off the bed, stands near the door while hands on her hips.

"Ohhh please Erica for sure you got aroused and probably got wet if ever I touched you as what you are claiming"

"In your dreams Calliope Torres" she yelled back.

Callie winked before she grabs the door and leaves the room at once. Erica hears her wicked laughter even when she's far away.

"Fuck, she got me there, well you'll be sorry for this Torres, I'll get back to you, mmmpphh because Erica doesn't get mad she gets even."


	3. Grill 101

Chapter 3

"_**We had something to learn  
Now it's time for the wheel to turn  
Things are said one by one  
Before you know it's all gone"**_

"What the hell is wrong with you Erica Hahn where have you been? I've been looking for you since morning; I sent thousands of text messages and called, I was so worried like a mad woman, thinking that maybe something happened to you, and you're so senseless and insensitive not to inform me where you were" Agata furiously said, and felt more irritated when she noticed that Erica was not paying any attention.

"Dammit Erica don't you smile there like a 15 year old silly giddy girl who looks like she just got her first kiss in her JS Prom, Bloody hell it doesn't suit you because you're too old for that; and I bet that you never had a kiss on your JS prom, jeez I anticipated that you sucked and a pathetic geek girl since then." Sarcastically she continued ranting and followed Erica in the living room.

"Shut the hell up Agata Kawolska, don't start with me dumb ass, I didn't forget what you did yesterday; fucker, how could you do that to me, set me up to Callie you damn fool woman, if I were you I would be more careful to whatever I would say cause seriously I'm about an inches to shave your arse, your eyebrows , your pretty hair and then I'm going to slit your throat so don't give me more reasons to do that now" Erica said with exaggerated groan , moving to the couch and taking a seat.

"Hehehe, I can explain that, common Ree, if you knew that I set you up a date with Callie Torres would you agree with it? naaah right? You should be grateful to me because I really gave my best shot there that you would not look eagerly and pathetically wanted to date her; don't deny it slag" Agata sat back and propped up one foot on the coffee table.

"What will I deny cunt?" Erica said in irritating voice.

"That if you knew that Callie joined us in NYPH you were hopeful that she would ask you out on a date, pffftt but Ree it will never happen believe me, I talked to her a lot for the past 2 days, I even observed her in distant and I found out what her type for girls and….you're not even close to her standards" She said it in whisper and gave a wink.

"So what if I'm not her type, I don't fuckin care Agata, I can live a day without her and I don't give a damn; and back off, if she found out that you were stalking her, she might have thought that it was my idea and if ever it happen I'm gonna help skinning you alive." she gravely warn, as she pounded her fist against the thickly padded arm of the couch.

"Oohhh I'm scared Hahn, ..fool woman I was doing you a favour and this is how you repay me, ungrateful slut"

"Shut up and leave me alone I want to sleep, I didn't sleep last night, give me my keys, go away and never come back here" she said in close eyes, she didn't know why she felt bad after hearing Agata's information about Callie's standards for girls.

"Hey, you owe me the details of last night's date, so tell me what happened, did you enjoy it? Did you kiss her? Shagged her? Tell me that it was all worth my effort and money to this date." Agata sounded excited she even pulled Erica's earlobe for a tease.

"Nothing happen bitch, are you stupid? You just said it a while ago that I'm not her type so what were you expecting for? Anyway thank you for the free dinner" Erica was not really in good mood to share details.

"If I'm stupid then you are moron ass, *_glupia!!!_ Arrrgg. Maybe you're not her type but Jeez you had past all you have to do is fume the old flame; I give up, you are hopeless case, you had a chance last night and you blew it? Are you out of your mind?" Agata voiced boomed.

"What do you expect Aggie, that when I see her after 2 yrs I will check her out, seduce or lure her and at the end of the night ask her to have sex? Sometimes I'm wondering how the hell you have become a world class surgeon in your tiny pea's brain."

"Well I'm wondering too how it happen, hey don't change the topic ass, I did not ask you to do all those things but I was expecting you did something that really like your heart missed a beat or make a big thing; Believe me for this but all I want is for you to have the time of your life with her so do you have it?" She looks directly at Erica's eyes and smiled.

"Nice try dumb ass, still you will not get any details from me" Erica didn't smile.

"Ok fine ass, I'll better go since she lives 3 houses from you, I'll better check her out probably you killed her last night by pleasure or couldn't get up coz you worn her out; I will ask her what happen last night and I'm gonna tell her that you told me that you banged her 5 times in different places in her house." She stood up and grabbed her bags and car keys.

Erica was about to say something when they hear the door bell. "Don't move we're not finish yet dumb ass, I'll be back, stay foot" She walked out the living room and saw who her unknown visitor was.

* * *

"Hey did I disturb you or something? I think it's yours, I found it in the kitchen you left it there, got to go" Callie handed Erica's pager. She was about to leave when she heard Agata's voice.

"There you are, I'm planning to pass by in your place you know to visit a new friend, have a cup of tea or coffee, and hope you don't mind yeah?"

"I'd love too, yeah sure" Callie exchanged her look from Erica to Agata she sensed that Erica annoyed to her friend.

"See me about a half an hour Dr. Torres we have lots of things to talk about, things that my stupid friend won't share with me" She extended her hand to Callie and smiled.

"It sounds mysterious and interesting Dr. Kawolska, I'm expecting your visit later, good bye to both of you. See you later Erica" Callie accepted Agata's hand and shook it.

"Thanks for bringing this Cal, I'm gonna pick you around 7:00 pm? Is it ok? Or too early?" Erica finally found her tongue.

"It's perfect Erica" Callie said she waved her hand and walked out at Erica's patio.

"What is that? Did I hear it right? You have a date with her again?" Agata said in raised eye brows.

"Yeah do you have problem about that? Ass hole" She was still looking at Callie till she saw that she got in her house.

"Penny for your thoughts, its written all over your face ass, and you keep it a secret to me, I wont budge you if you don't want to share it now, time will tell that you will share it to me, so meantime I'm gonna ask your ex-lover about last night" She starting to leave the house when Erica pulled her hair.

"Where are you going? We're not finished dumb ass, living room now!!" Erica said in teasing voice.

"That's it? You're asking me how I finished my medical course coz for you I'm the stupid person in the whole wide world, if that is then you are…. Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people."

"She initiated it by touching you and biting your earlobe, and you chickened out? Maybe you are a world-class cardiothoracic surgeon but you're dumb ass in bed and in making love, what I'm gonna do to you" She sighed and looked at her wrist watch.

"I should go and come back later, I'll be back after an hour, I'll pass by at Callie's place I told her I'll come by but I'm gonna be back later here." She once again stood up the couch and placed a kiss in Erica's forehead and never gave a chance the blond woman to reply back.

* * *

"You have nice garden Torres, what did Erica comment on your garden?"

"Heavenly"

"She loves tulips, yellow tulips that's why she said it heavenly"

"How long have you known her Dr. Kawolska?" Callie hand cup of tea to Agata. They were sitting in patio bench in her garden and enjoying the scenery.

"Long time since medical school, she's intelligent and tough woman, men didn't like to ask her for a date coz of her wicked wits, and she even spit my dates or boyfriends before; the only man that she never despise was my husband coz he was her cousin." She smiled at Callie and took a sip.

"Ohh you're widow then, I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Kawolska." She said it sincerely.

"It's Ok, no big deal Torres, and I apologize if I set you up a date with her, to be honest with you she never mentioned you to me nor told me whatever happened between the two of you before. I have no idea that you two had past until I saw your picture in her album and asked her if you're the reason why she left Seattle."

"What did she say then?" she seemed interested to Agata's answer.

"You were not the main reason why she left Seattle but I will not deny that you were one of the reasons why she back away."

"Enough better not to talk about the past, let's change the topic can we?" Agata said quickly forcing to smile in her lips.

"Yeah sure" She nodded; she knew that Agata felt tensed to talk about the past.

"Spare me some details of last night's date with Attila the Hahn?" She teased.

"Nothing interesting happened last night, both of us felt awkward and didn't enjoy the dinner, you did send voice mail to her and she got mad, asked me to remind her to kill you today and then she confessed that you took her keys and she didn't have anywhere to stay in so I invited her to sleep over"

"Then she apologized to me about not saying goodbye when she left Seattle 2 yrs ago and asked me if could possibly be friends like we use to be and I said yes and then I told her that she owe me a dinner for the apology" Callie said with a sheepish grin.

"That's it? She didn't kiss you? Or made the first move?" Agata asked with raised eyebrows.

"Stop interrogating her, it's none of your business" Erica said somewhat sarcastically as she walked toward Callie's garden.

"Did you know that trespassing is against the law, you're not invited here so go away leave us alone we're having some bonding moments here and I was about to tell Callie what you said earlier to me" Agata challenged, and she was grinning.

"Hey you two calm down, Erica you can join us, come and have a seat and take some tea." Callie interrupted; she knew that if she doesn't come between the two friends they would have cat fight.

"So Dr. Kawolska you were saying something earlier that you're gonna tell me about what Erica told you? She asked tentatively.

"Nothing serious Cal, my fucktard friend doesn't understand that there are things that should be buried and not to talk about" she said with smirk.

"Dr. Torres, can I ask you something? You're gonna make a bar-b-que, and the charcoal available was already used once, how will you flame it?" Agata asked seriously, she never left her gaze to Erica.

"Pffft..I don't know what's the relevance of your question to our topic but I still need to answer it right?..Same as what we do to light up the new one, I will use charcoal lighter fluid?" She was uncertain if she answered Agata's question correctly.

"Exactly we do the same procedure as for the new one, it's a matter of patience and timing, I mean patience coz maybe it will take more time to fume it, timing coz sometimes it's windy but overall do you think that it will fume if you're really that persistent to do it?" Agata asked in teasing voice, she smirked when she looked at Erica.

"Yeah definitely, so tell me why are we talking about grill 101 here?"

"Ohh sorry, I'm having a small gathering in my place this coming weekend and I'm personally inviting you to come, and I would love to if you do the honour of grilling." Agata managed to say in fairly even tone, she was holding herself not to laugh.

"Ohhh Erica told me that you have a potential to become a World Class Orthopaedic Surgeon, she told me that you have talent and if there will be a case relating to orthopaedic I should ask you for consultation, she really believed in you. But to shy to admit it"

"Ohh thank you Erica never thought that you would build me up to one of the most influential vascular surgeon in country." She looked into Erica's eyes and noticed it's sparked; she felt her heart skipped a beat.

"Errm I think I better go, I need to do some listing in my weekend party, thanks for the tea Dr. Torres, see you tomorrow" she stood up and gathered all her things.

"Ohh thank you for visiting me Dr. Kawolska, and you can call me Callie, I mean I prefer you to call me Callie and I love too go to your party" Callie smiled back.

"And you can call me Aggie or Agata, nice talking to you Callie" She looked at Erica and shrug when she saw that Erica didn't want to move out.

"Ohh I forgot that I was doing something earlier, I just came by when I saw Aggie was here, so see you later Cal" Erica managed to say and waved to Callie.

* * *

"What were you trying to prove there Agata, for Christ sake stop using idioms to me, you can't compare me from some used charcoal, old fool." Erica said in gritted teeth while they walked back to her house.

"Correction, I'm not using idioms there, it's more psychological and logical thinking, damn me, common Erica all you had to do was create some fuming last night but you were so dumb ass not to think about that..

"Hey here I bought book for you to read, actually I bought 2 for both of us to read it so I can guide you. Take it" She handed the book to Erica.

"WHAT is this? SEDUCTION for DUMMIES? Why do I need it?"

"Obviously you need it coz your sex skills and techniques are really rusted and for old ages like java man period **_starsza pani_.. duh" She said in rolled eyes.

*Glupia=Moron/Stupid

**starsza pani=Old lady


	4. Night to remember

**Chapter 4**

"_**Let's admit we made a mistake but  
Can we still be friends?**_

_**Heartbreak's never easy to take but  
Can we still be friends?"**_

"Erica Hahn! How are you? It's been 6 months since I last saw you, but you still look great and blooming." Both Callie and Erica froze and looked around to the tall brunette woman.

"Err I'm doing great Lee, when did you come back? Ohh, by the way this is Dr. Callie Torres, she's newly hired at NYPH, Callie I want you to meet Arch. Lee Laurenston" Erica stammered but never left her gaze to the beautiful brunette woman and Callie noticed it.

"Hello, Dr. Torres" Lee extended her hand to Callie and smiled back.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Laurenston" Callie was mesmerized to the woman's angelic face and cute dimples.

"I better go; I was standing over there when I saw you and couldn't help but to say Hi. I hope I didn't disturb your dinner" Lee softly said to Erica.

"No! Of course not, Callie is a good friend of mine, way back when I was still working at Seattle Grace Hospital.. I'm glad you're home Lee, gonna catch up later promise" Erica suggested excitedly.

"I'm looking forward for that honey bunch" Lee whispered, brushed her lips against Erica's ear lobe, and bid goodbye to Callie.

"Honey bunch, since when did you use endearment Erica" Callie teased, her gaze was still at departing Lee and her old man companion.

"Eavesdropping is a serious crime do you know that?" she teased back.

"I will not deny that you have dazzlingly taste in a women Erica, Ms. Laurenston is not only a super hot babe but I think she's witty too." Callie remarked, she didn't know why she felt bitter inside.

"She's not only witty, she's extraordinary woman, a very intelligent lady and she's down to earth to think that she comes from a prominent family, did you see her companion? That's her father, President and CEO of NYPH" Erica proudly said.

"No way!! You dated CEO's daughter?" Callie said in surprise and open-mouthed.

"Yes way, I did not only date her..Errr..she's been my girlfriend for 15 months, the one I told you last night." Erica cleared her throat.

"Ohhh…really?…WOW..I'm speechless…did she never really sate after 12 rounds?" Callie leaned forward and husked.

"I prefer not to answer that since it's too personal Dr. Torres, besides it's none of your business" Erica firmly said, she felt uncomfortable to Callie's blunt question.

"Hey calm down, I'm just curious, you're the one who supplied the fact last night I was just confirming it if I really heard it right, but then again yeah it's not my business so sorry ok?" She paused

"I'm calm Callie, believe me I am, let's just enjoy our dinner yeah?

* * *

When they finished their meal and the plates were cleared, Callie ordered 2 glasses of brandy.

"You know what? There is one lady looking at us far left side, about 4 tables away.. I'm sure that I was never acquainted with her so maybe you know her." Callie asked in pouted mouth.

"Shit, what the hell! That is Janine, what is she doing here?" Erica said in confusion.

"Basically she's taking a dinner like what we're doing right now, so you knew her, don't tell me she's one of your exs too?" Callie kept staring to the petite blond woman; she couldn't believe that Erica's exs are really pretty and utterly hot and sexy

"Hell NO, but I dated her like 5 times and yeah we had great sex but I stopped seeing her coz that bitch is lunatic, damn me, she's coming here, pretend you're my girlfriend Callie.. Please" Erica begged to Callie.

"In one condition you will answer all my questions without hesitation" Callie said in devilish smile.

"Dammit, you are giving me no choice Torres, Ok. I will answer all your queries" Erica shouted back.

"There you are, I thought I saw a ghost Erie, but when you looked at me, I knew it's you, it's been a long time since we talked, so how do you do?" Blond woman said in seductive voice.

"Good to see you Janine, my girlfriend asked me if I knew you coz she noticed that you were looking at us, ohh and I'm doing fine." Erica's jaw muscle twitched.

"I guess you're a doctor too?" Janine asked in sweet voice.

"Yeah I am, I'm Callie Torres and you are?"

"Janine Lewis, I think I saw you before, yeah you've purchase a couch in my shop the other day and you are new in town right? So? How come you and Erica were couple then?" Janine asked with eyebrow raised.

"Simply because we've known each other for years Janine, I convinced her to work here in New York so we could be together" Erica's voice was deep with formality.

"Well that is good, I should be going, have a nice day Erica and nice meeting you Dr. Torres" Janine timidly smiled and walked away.

"Whoa, what is that? I almost check her out the other day jeez I'm glad I didn't do it; coz if I did our little drama would be jeopardized."

"Huh? That kind of woman you like? I thought you have high standard Torres" Erica said, somewhat amazed.

"Look who's talking; I'm not the one who dated that huge breasted bimbo with a room temperature I.Q." Callie replied sharply.

"Don't be so mean Torres, she didn't do anything bad to you, and correction not room temperature I.Q., a little higher than that"

"A bingo card I.Q. then" Callie continuously mocked.

"Whatever Callie whatever, but for the record she's sweet and caring person"

"Then why did you stop dating her, and how did she become lunatic? And don't give me that look coz you owe me remember!" Callie emptied her glass and set it on the table.

"Admit it Torres for once that you're checking me out….why are you so very eager to know everything that happened in the past 2 years of my life" Erica took a sip of cold liqueur and felt its soothing effect immediately.

"What? Me checking you out? Are you kidding me? Wake up and stop dreaming Erica Hahn; I'm just curious about your love life, Jeez 2 women pop up in our table more like wanted to assault me cause obviously I look like I'm your date. Spare me some detail because I wouldn't be surprised if 1 day somebody would just pull my hair, scandalize and accuse me of flirting with her girlfriend or lover or whatever" Callie watched a shadow grow in Erica's eyes, she felt afraid that Erica would spoil the rest of the evening with one of her sour moods.

"What details do you want then Calliope, just ask it so we'll be done and finished"

"I don't know Erica, tell me what you want to share, I don't want to force you" She said in half grin.

"I stopped seeing Janine cause she wanted a lifetime commitment, and I couldn't give it to her, I'm attracted to her but it was not enough for me to commit myself to her, she knew that I couldn't be what she wanted me to be but still she never gave up, it came to the point that she had stepped out the boundaries, like she was as if my shadow, kinda obsessed with me"

"Ohh it's frightening and nasty! How did it stop then? Callie said in full concern.

"I told her that I would sue her if she doesn't stop harassing me, I have lots of evidence that would prove she had really on spied me" She replied with shrug.

"About Lee, its complicated, we fell in love at first sight; we had lots in common, compatible in many ways. But our careers separated us; she always got mad at me if I couldn't make it in dinner with her family or gathering with friends coz of late night surgeries and most of the time she was out of town coz of her work. One day we woke up and found out our love has gone. We talked about it and agreed that we could still be friends and after 2 years if both of us are still single and available we'd get back together and be married, it was weird I know but I liked that idea, I do hope that she and I will be together in the end" When Erica caught Callie's eyes, she didn't look away as she usually does.

Callie wanted to say something casual in return, something clever, but instead all she could say was. "Are you sure, Erica? That you really want it? I mean don't get me wrong but who can tell what will happen tomorrow right?" she knew that what she was saying is non-sense at all.

"I said I'm hoping that she and I will have happy ending but yeah who knows what will happen in the future; maybe you seduced me and make out with me tonight that I might give in, then yeah my destiny is you not her" Erica said in low and seductive tone, and saw Callie's face turned red and she laughed out loud.

"You know what? Don't flatter yourself; I'm not that desperate to make out neither with you tonight nor in the near future. And if ever I do it, most probably I have mental case." Callie really got annoyed to Erica's candid joke.

"Relax Torres coz I don't like you either in my bed or in my couch, or yet in my kitchen top, you've seen my type of women so FYI, you don't make the cut not even in the waiting list, so chill out, ok?" Erica shouted back.

"For your information Hahn your tastes suck!" Callie said sarcastically she felt more irritated when Erica replied by only shrugged and grinned.

* * *

"What the heck, wake up ass, get up there, have you forgotten that you have a surgery at 1pm?" Agata kept shaking Erica's left shoulder, when she didn't see any reaction on Erica, she pulled Erica's legs.

"I knew my schedule and I still have 30 minutes so go away and lock the door wanker" Erica mumbled.

"I saw Callie earlier and she told me that you pissed her off last night? What's wrong with you Erica?" Agata sat at the far end of the bed; she put Erica's feet on her lap and started tickling it.

"Mmmphh, stop it" Erica pleaded

"And she told me that there were 2 women who came in your table last night, one was a bimbo but super hot so I guess that was Janine and the other one she described as sophisticated socialite so I think that was Lee"

"What a small world all your women came together in one night, hah! It's like a reunion!! damn me, so tell me how did you survive as one piece last night? She pinched Erica's sole.

"Fucker! Stop it at once please you're not funny" Erica was really annoyed now.

"Common Ree, spill out and share with me what happened last night" She tickled Erica's kneecap.

"For the love of god, please leave me alone Agata, I'm tired and had a lack of sleep for 2 nights in a row, all I'm asking is 30 minutes, then you can get all the details you want to hear. Ok? Erica begged her eyes still close; she pulled her pillow and hides her face in it.

"Ok but promise that you will tell everything to me, everything, I want detailed not summarized ok? Hey?" She once more pinched Erica's leg.

"What?" Erica groaned and sneered.

"When was the last time you flicked the bean?" Agata quickly asked.

"An hour ago" Erica shouted back in split second.

"Whoaah, you are definitely absolutely wanker!! Bwahahaha see how pervert you are? I'm sure that you slept with Lee last night and you've masturbated an hour ago? Jeez Erica Hahn you have sex issues, and I can't help you about it. damn me" Agata scooted out the bed and walked toward the door.

"Screw you Agata, I'm in a sleeping state so technically I was not in the right mind, what I was thinking when you asked the disgusting question was you were asking me when I took my nap." Erica kept explaining but Agata didn't listen, she laughed so hard that she even bent down, one hand in her hip and the other in her tummy.

"Tell it to the marine" She winked that makes Erica more infuriated, Erica picked her sneaker and threw it but Agata was too fast to duck her head she grabbed the door and left the room.

"Why do you always make fun of me Agata Kawolska, Damn you and your idiom expressions, and so what if I do masturbating, everybody's doing it, it's not a crime..duh!!" Erica talked to herself.


	5. The Bet

Chapter 5

"**It's a strange, sad affair  
Sometimes seems like we just don't care"**

"Wait .., you said you were so excited when you saw Lee again last night you even went to her house after your dinner with Callie and you flirted with her, and almost make out in her couch, and then WHAT? You told her that both of you should stop before it went too far and then you excused yourself to go home… Errr..Really Erica I don't get it" Agata said breathlessly.

"So it makes two of us then, seriously I don't know what was wrong with me last night, I was there motivated and then I got cold feet all I wanted to do is to run like 1000 miles per hour" Erica said in calming voice. When Agata looked at Erica's eyes she saw resignation.

"Maybe you're just confused because Callie is here and it's too obvious that you still have a thing for her; what do you think? There must be reasons for all of these Erica and you should know it to solve the mystery puzzle" Agata loudly sighed and shook her head; she didn't know what encouragement words she could give to her friend.

"To set the record straight, I don't have a thing for Torres, we're friends and I want it to stay that way."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? You changed since she came, you acted weird, laughed a lot, you blushed a lot, and you're blooming and you do unusual things." She leaned forward and whispered, "You're still doing self-service at your age..Eewww your gross"

"Can you be serious for once Agata and stop accusing me of those things" Erica slammed her hand in the table"I'm not doing it for heaven sake"

"Don't tell me that you're having disagreement again?" Both Erica and Agata turned their head and looked Callie.

"No we're not arguing it's just my stupid asshole friend always making fun of me, it's her past time and she's having satisfaction from it." Erica roared.

"Don't asked sympathy from her, it's so pathetic, don't be such a baby Erica" Agata grumbled.

"Don't listen to her Callie, the truth is she's doing silly things and I caught her in the act." Agata said in scorned with eyebrow raised.

"You're a liar, you did not see it, you're just assuming it, and I can't believe I'm talking about this matter to you, I'm leaving." She started to gather her things in the table and got ready to leave the cafeteria.

"Where are you going? Would you calm down, come and sit with me and talk for awhile" Callie said in sweet voice. Erica froze when she saw Callie's magnetic smile. She obliquely sat in the chair that Callie instructed.

"Give me a minute I will take soda and salad, do you want anything?" She innocently asked the two women in front of her.

"I will pass, I have surgery in about 30 minutes so I'll be going now, thanks for the offer Callie, see you around _dupo_." Agata never left her gaze to Erica and she was amused to what she saw.

She waited until Callie left the table and couldn't hear them before she made the statement. "And what is that? She just smiled and you were petrified. Huh! What did you say earlier? You don't have a thing for her? Jeez how much more if you have it, maybe you gonna lick her ass if she asked you to?" She pitched Erica's cheeks and wickedly laughed.

"Get out before I kick your ass, go away and leave us alone"

"Blah, blah blah" Agata left the place at once she knew that Erica really meant what she warned.

* * *

"Still having a sour mood? Relax, Erica" Callie nudged Erica's side and winked.

"I'm Ok Callie, nothing to worry about, whew, never a day that Agata annoyed me or teased me and we've been like this since ages, so get used to it, don't be affected with us" Erica managed a casual smile.

"One thing I'm sure of is that Agata cares about you, she's just a real teaser and a bully" she slightly bowed her head she felt uncomfortable to Erica's stares.

"I have no idea that the two of you are acquainted, how are you Dr. Hahn, I'm impressed on your latest achievement" Erica turned around to face the owner of husky voice.

"Oh Dr. Mitchelle Al Marzooqi, I'm doing good and thank you, Callie and I met when I'm still working at Seattle Grace, she was a resident during that time." Callie noticed that Erica spoke in polite manner but in poker face.

"I will not deny that Dr. Torres is a really good surgeon with lots of potential, and by the way Dr. Torres, I want you to meet me in my office after your break to have a brief discussion before we proceed the surgery tomorrow morning. And I'm sorry if I interrupt your lunch, have a nice day Erica" Mitchelle plastered a smile on her face as she said her farewells.

"Just a friendly advice Callie, stay away from Mitch aka Cruella De Vil, she's a conniving bitch" Callie could feel the coldness in Erica's voice.

"Don't tell me you dated her too?" Callie teased.

"Not in a million years, she lured Lee when she knew the fact that I was with Lee, and when she found out that Lee and I broke up she did everything she could and made me see it that she had her, I don't know but I have a feeling that she's really insecure with me" Erica's eye flared.

"Pffttt..obviously you hated my boss, but I don't think she would not hit on me, and further she's nice to me, Erica"

"Listen, I don't want you mingle with her or be friends with her. She's notorious for her ability to get woman into her bed" Erica's voice got very loud.

"You don't need to shout at me Erica and you don't have any right to tell me who I can talk to or to be friends with" Callie's response was pure venom. And Erica knew that she was stepping out the boundaries and hated herself for doing it so.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away; yeah I don't have any right to interfere with your business and I will keep that on mind but don't come with me one day crying coz she included you in her collections."

"You know what? Why do I have this feeling that you are jealous of her, and kindly put this on your mind that whatever I have with her is pure business or work so stop acting like a super possessive girlfriend coz we're not in a relationship" Callie paused and then added "Jeez you're driving me crazy"

"I'm not jealous Callie neither possessive so stop assuming that I have a thing for you, damn it coz I'd rather choose to have Janine back again than be with you" She said in deep sardonic voice.

"Suit yourself Erica coz no matter what you say you can't hide the fact that you still want me, I'm not blind to see and feel it" Callie's voice was harsher than she intended.

"Gah, I don't know where did you get that stupid idea Torres; I'm telling you know and swearing it that I don't want you back..oohh I got it..you still have feelings with me, Blah you're wasting your time Torres, coz we're through and I'm not insane to get you back into my life " Erica laughed lightly, she stood up and walked away. Callie left behind feeling humiliated and insulted she promised herself that she won't talk to Erica Hahn Again.

* * *

"The party is outside and everybody is having a fun, so get up there and join us, don't you look at me like you want to rip my heart out Erica Hahn, because I'm not afraid of you even a bit." Agata said while hands on her hips. She didn't know why Erica was hiding in her bedroom.

"I just want to lie down in bed for a while besides you know that I don't like parties, and I'm not a big lost in your party, just give me sometime to be alone, I feel exhausted Aggie." Erica muttered.

"Ree, be honest with me, are you avoiding Callie? I've noticed that since you came you never said hello to her or never talked to her" She laid down in her bed.

"This is all about the other day incident in the hospital right? You've been harsh to her Ree, it's not right and admit it for once; don't hide in my room like a loser; say sorry to her, tell her that you are prickly, irritable bitch and you don't mean whatever you said that day" She rolled over, propped her chin in her hand.

"Why would I do that? It's not my fault, if she's having hallucination and damn it she said it to my face that she knew and felt that I still have feelings for her, she's crazy" Erica blurted out.

"But you really have a feeling for her Ree, I saw it with my own eyes, action speaks louder than words it's all written in your face" She curled up on the bed and leaned on the headboard.

"Oh great.., you know what? I don't need to explain or prove to you or to her what my real feeling is..OK?"

"Ree, don't be hysterical you're too obvious kinda guilty..it's as simple as this, you are saying something contradicting with what you are really feeling"

"I'm not into her, how many times do I need to tell you that, to make you understand what I'm saying, damn! You're really pain in the ass; why can't you just leave me alone Agata." Erica stood up the bed and start pacing the room.

"She's the one who has still crush or whatsoever on me, I can feel it by the way she talks to me or smiles at me or teases me, she checks me out from time to time.. And I can prove to you that" she stopped walking and put her hand in her temple coz she felt tensed.

"Ok." She silently scrutinized every movement of Erica and overjoyed to what she's observing.

"Lost your tongue now Agata?, common I knew you and you always cant keep your mouth shut, unless you're not convinced" She paused and sat at the side of the bed and face Agata " Wanna bet? I can prove you in any day from now that she's really into me"

"Ok." Agata shrugged.

"If I'm right which I know I always am, you gonna dye your hair with colour green, and if I lost I will sing in Karaoke bar which I know you're dying to see" Agata was shocked on Erica's proposal, she looked at Erica's eyes and she knew instantly that her friend is deadly serious and in the end she accepted the wager coz deep down inside her she really wanted to hear Erica's singing cracked voice.

* * *

Erica snuck out in her hiding place when she heard her tummy is complaining, she looked around and when she knew that it's cleared out and Callie is not in the kitchen she immediately walks in and take some food in paper plate, and almost tripping over on her way back to Agata's room. She goes directly on the attached balcony and enjoys eating her dinner there. And when she's satisfied and full she decided to wash her hand in the bathroom.

"Someone is here.- it's too late for Callie to cover her body, Erica's standing in the door frame, fully shocked to what she saw.

"What are you standing there get out of here, or are you trying to rape me, Shit!! Haven't you known how to knock" Callie shouted at Erica.

"First of all I came here first; I just went out to take some food and ate in the balcony and all along I didn't know that you sneaked around here, and May I asked why you're here? I do believe visitors are not allowed in the hostess private room moreover there's a bathroom in the living room why didn't you use it?" Erica said regaining her composure, she stepped in the room, closed the door behind her and washed her hand in bathroom sink.

"Agata told me to use her bathroom since someone was using the one in the living room. Can you move faster and give me some privacy!" Callie said sharply, she got madder when she noticed that Erica's ignoring her.

"What's your problem Torres, if you think that I intentionally want to be in a room with you in that kind of state please- She turned her head and looked at half naked Callie and snorted "honey its not even a pretty sight"

"Ohh.. really? Let me remind you that you were once turned on and obsessed with this body" There was a fire in Callie's eyes and also icy tears, clinging to her thick lashes.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me now, Callie? Fuck! It's ridiculous, I don't know why and how we started it but we need to stop it, we are better than this." Erica knocked her fist in the sink.

"I'm sorry if I'm so prickly and irritable bitch, but common Callie you always piss me off" Erica managed to say, she made heavenly sighed.

"You do pissed me off too Erica, most of the time you insulted me and humiliated me, so don't act like an innocent there!!" Callie said in frantic voice.

"Not to mention very harsh" Erica added in unruffled voice.

"At least you knew that you are wicked" Callie couldn't help smiling when she saw Erica's pouting her mouth.

"A very evil, so can you accept my apology? Calliope Torres? And could you please put back you're tops, and why you're half naked if may I ask?" Erica leaned her back to the sink and look anywhere but Callie.

"The Bar-B-Q sauce spilled on my tops and I'm about to wash it when you came in" She walked toward the sink, stood beside Erica and started washing her tops.

"Then wear this for awhile" Erica pulled out her sweater and handed it to Callie.

"Thank you" She shyly accepts it.

"You're welcome" Erica replied back.

"I better go out now since I'm no help to you"

"I want you to stay" Callie interrupted "and accompany me"

Erica stayed in the room and they made light conversation. Callie told her what life she had been through when Erica left the Seattle. She attentively listens to every thing that Callie shared. Callie even cracked some jokes about everyone they knew in SGH and laughed more when she hears Erica contagious wicked laughter on her jokes.

"WHAT??" Erica asked in laughing voice. She keeps staring at Callie and patiently waiting for the answer. And shook her head coz she can't get it why Callie keeps laughing.

"It crossed my mind just now your facial reaction earlier when you saw me naked, Erica it's priceless" Callie managed to say, she can't stop laughing and instead that Erica gets mad she is amused to the woman besides her.

"Ummm not everyday we can see half-naked woman in a bathroom and plus the fact that you scared me earlier by your poisonous verbal attacked" Erica groaned then smiled at Callie.

"Naaahhh not everyday, Errr.. don't take it personally but the way you looked at me earlier it seemed that you want to jump on me and ripped my remaining clothes and make out with me in the tub in pronto." Callie said, trying to hide her laughter and excitement.

"Callie, you're not cute so stop trying and you're not funny too" A coy grin crept across her face and added "but a little teaser"

"No really Erica I'm not joking, the way you looked at me earlier, it's a look from a pervert!" Callie stated in mocking voice.

"Ohhhh, pervert?!! I kissed the last person who labelled me that" Erica replied back, she faced Callie and raised her eyebrows and grinning.

"Pervert?!!"

"You knew that I wouldn't kiss you that's why you keep teasing me huh". She broadly smiles.

"As if I will kiss you back, Hahn" Callie smirked and continued "You really have lots of guts in your body and very confident"

"I am especially if I know I'm right and I can assure you, that you will kiss me back in less than 10 seconds" She folded her arms "and not only that you will ask more" she said in seductive voice while biting her lower lips.

"Crap, you are really pervert!" Callie didn't anticipate Erica's next move, she didn't even react when Erica pulled her body and claimed her lips, she was confused at first and frightened, but Erica's proximity soon overwhelmed her. She wrapped her arms around Erica's neck and pulling her mouth firmly against her own.

Callie opened herself and invited Erica in, letting her tongue slide against her searching movements, swiftly she wanted to give Erica more and she wanted to take more.

Time stopped during their moment of magic and did not resume again until the bathroom door open.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't mean to pry or to interrupt your kissing I mean your bonding moment, but holy moly, can you continue it in my bedroom instead or give a two minute break coz I need to pee!!, it's really coming now !!" Agata begged.

Callie's body stiffened "Excuse me" she turned on her heels and walked away.

"Hold your thoughts" Agata said as she pushed away Erica and close the door.

"Do I need to set an appointment in the salon for you?" Erica said as she grabs the bathroom door and sneaked her head inside.

"Shut up Erica let me finish and wait for me outside, moron" Agata dismissed Erica.

"Hahaha, you lose a bet today ass, and I got a perfect idiom for you..Umm kill two birds in one stone" Erica winked.

"And why is that?" Agata seems interested in Erica's explanation.

"Besides that you _pokarz dupe_ and callie _pokarz_ _cycki_ to me? Hahahaha, well its obvious that I prove to you that she's into me while I prove to her that less than a min she will kiss me back..ohh not to mention that we are even now." She looks satisfied and fulfilled.

"If there's a thing that you have prove today? That is you are certified Zboczeniec!! Freaking idiot!" she grabs the rolled tissue and threw, Erica rapidly close the door before the tissue comes to her way.

"Ohh I can't wait to see you in your new look, a walking algae, I will love it" Erica wicked laughter bounced back in Agata room.

Dupo-ass

Pokarz dupe-show you ass

Pokarz cycki-show your boobs

Zboczebiec-pervert


	6. The Break Up

**Chapter 6**

"_**There were many times  
when we shared precious moments  
but later realized  
they were only stolen moments  
so how are we to know  
that it's just wasn't so  
that we just had to let each other go"**_

"_Oh please don't tell me that we both need this Erica, don't give me a shit" Lee shouted back at Erica_

"_I'm sorry Lee but please do believe me that it's not my intention to hurt you but let's admit it, it's not working anymore" she sounded tired, drained and getting out of reasoning._

"_Yeah because you don't give your heart in this relationship, you're tied up with your work and career, tell me where am I in your life? Am I included in your funkin priorities? " Lee stood in front of Erica and never left her gazed._

_Erica closed her eyes, hurting Lee is the last thing she wanted to do, but she will fool herself if she would stay in their irksome relationship. "I care about you"_

"_Fuck you! If you care about me, you would not dare to hurt me, tell me did you ever love? She hysterically asked._

"_You're upset and irrational Lee and will not accept any explanation I will give to you so we better stop this argument before we regret it later and we better talk some other time when you are more calm." Erica stood in the couch and grabbed her keys on the coffee table._

"_Yeah, run away Erica like you always do when you are trapped, why not be true to yourself Erica for once and tell me the truth" _

"_Don't asked question when obviously know the answer Lee"_

"_I gave everything to you, my heart and soul, why can't you find in your heart to love me Erica? What is wrong with me? What do I need to do for you to love me" Tears flowing in her cheeks, she felt there's a part of her died on that moment._

"_You know its not true Lee, you know how much you mean to me, but staying in a relationship that is not working is not fair for both of us, I can't be a person that you wanted me to be, I can't be there on your side in every parties or family gathering you want to attend to. We live in two different worlds Lee. And above all, you always hate my job"_

"_I want you to look and find somebody that will fit in your world Lee, somebody not like me who tied in the career, someone that's always there for you" She cupped her face and kissed her lips for the last time._

"_I love you Erica Hahn, and even if I find someone who will fit in my world still I'm not sure if I will love that person as much as I love you" Lee said in between tears._

"_There is someone who is better than me and deserves you more"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Remember, you don't know anything and we don't have this kind of conversation, Shit! Erica surely kills me if she finds out that I shared this information with you" She took the pen and started opening the chart she's working on earlier before Callie came.

"Of course if she knew all of this surely she would bury us alive" Callie paused and blankly looked at Agata.

"But did she ever love her? I mean why did the hell Lee think that Erica only took her for granted? And why it's so hard for Erica to tell it by words?" Callie asked with confusion.

"Uh-oh I can't share that thing with you, so get up, move your ass and go back to your work, Torres" She replied while she was working on her chart, she never bothered to look at Callie.

"Oh common Aggie spill the beans, you started it so you must finish it, or else I will not help you convince Erica to lift the wager of whichever bet you deal with her." She snatched the chart and placed a devilish smiled on Agata.

"You little devil! You will never stop till you get what you want yeah; I can't blame Erica why she's always pissed with you" She pulled back her chart and snorted at Callie.

"She cared about her and she loved her in her own way, most of their arguments are all about Erica's devotion to her job and Lee's lifestyle, Erica can't stand all the parties she needed to attend for Lee's sake and on the other hand Lee always complains about Erica's late hours surgeries, so it always ended up with misunderstanding and disagreement."

"Erica will not used the words "I love you" just to please anyone, it's a sacred words to her but even though she doesn't say it, she makes sure to show it off, like more than the meaning of that words and for me that is enough and efficient." She sincerely explained.

"And yet sometimes we do want to hear it from our love one, so we would know where we stand, I think I couldn't bear to fall in love with a person who can't tell by words how I mean to him or her." Callie tried not to sound appalled.

"Which one you've preferred Callie, to hear it from a person every minute of the day but always hurt and disappoints you, or not to hear at all from a person but never stops making you happy and feels you are special?" Agata raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for Callie to answer her intriguing question. And before Callie could answer, the door opened and both of them looked and broadly smiled to the intruder.

"Can I come in?" Erica said in quizzical looked.

"Why are you here? You're supposedly having a conference meeting with the Stan family and with chief?" Agata asked, feeling the slightest bit uneasy.

"The meeting was adjourned" Erica's opening remarks, she' not sure if she could go inside the room.

"And why do I feel that there's something going on here, that you 2 are conniving with each other and making plans on how to get revenge with me?" Erica said suspiciously.

"Is it obvious? Yeah you're right, we do have plans, you must be prepared Ree, you may not know when will we strike you back" Agata said with a wicked smiled, she looked at Callie and winked and both of them laughed cunningly, which left Erica startling.

"I'm scared, see I'm shaking" Erica rolled her eyes. She started forward and sat beside Callie.

"What? Do I have dirt on my face?" Erica gasped as she noticed that both Callie and Agata kept staring at her.

"Nahhh but you have lots of wrinkles on your forehead and your skin is so dry and ohh not to mention lots of black head around your nose tip" Agata sputtered and leaned across the table as she really scrutinized Erica's face but too late for her to escape when Erica grabbed and pinched her left earlobe.

"Let her go Erica, don't be so mean she's just stating a fact and I agreed with her" Callie quickly said helping out Agata, and jerked when in a split of second Erica's 2 fingers squeezed her nose.

"Team up against me huh, how nice, I like it" Erica pulled more forced on her both hand and widely smiled when her two captive were grimacing.

"Ouucch, we're just teasing you, please let us go" Callie muttered and pleaded.

Erica released them abruptly. "So now you knew what would happen next time if you make fun of me, are we clear about that?" she jested to the 2 frowning woman in front of her.

"Monster" Agata snorted same time as Callie nodding, and Erica replied it by contagious laughter.

"Hey it' still hurts?" Erica asked Callie softly, she brushed the damped midnight strands off Callie's forehead, not knowing that Agata silently watching her actions.

"A little" Callie crinkled her nose and pouted her mouth.

Erica was hypnotized to Callie's sweet voice and didn't realize that she leaned forward and kissed Callie's nose tip. "Feel better now?" Erica whispered, her eyes heavy lidded and hazy with lingering arousal.

"Much better" Callie's breath came is shallow gasps.

"Err, excuse me have you forgotten that I'm here? Hello? And don't you dare make out in front of me, I don't have a plan to watch your monkey sex and be your scorer" Agata interrupted and arched an eyebrow.

"Then get out of here and give us privacy," Erica snorted, she felt dismayed on Agata's intrusion.

"Why would I leave? This is my office, why don't you move your arse and continue what you started in your office instead. Spare me my sanity" dismissed the lovey dovey couple in front of her.

"This is your chance Agata to see how good kisser I am and besides I'm tired telling you updates about my extravagant love life, so better see it like a live show" Erica's smiled was laced with mockery.

"Arrrg you're disgusting," She snarled.

"Hey Torres don't just watch and smile there, persuade

your pervy girlfriend to leave out my office now"

"I really enjoy every banter you two doing, it's funny and hilarious, really both of you can be comedians, I think you'll be more famous in that field" Callie mocked.

Erica snatched Callie into her arms and muffled her laughter against her nape. " Ohh you think we're funny huh" she hissed while nipping Callie's earlobe. And laughed harder when she saw that Callie quivering.

"Holy Molly, I'd better go now before I throw up here, you're giving me goose bumps, I don't' want to see both of you here when I come back, dammit get a room, ohhh a little advise use the 3rd floor on call room near trauma ward, nobody's using it and kinda have a soundproof." She gathered her charts and walked out the room leaving the 2 woman giggling.

"You always make sure that you get even with her bullies, and you use me this time, so I think you owe me a lunch" She said half grinning.

"Who told you I was faking what I was doing earlier, and I know that you're not faking it too, in fact as I see, you're enjoying it." Erica bit back a shout of laughter at Callie statement, and said with sham gravity "Wanna bet?"

"Sure we better hurry up and better take Agata's advice, which is to use the 3rd floor on call room" Callie offered gamely, and pouted her mouth when she saw that Erica dumbfounded to her tease.


	7. I Can See Clearly Now

**Chapter 7**

"_**Don't waste time feeling hurt  
We've been through hell together"  
**_

"Hey, what do we have here?" Agata said as she entered the room, she immediately took the chart and started reading it, scanning the vital signs of the unconscious patient lying on the bed.

"I didn't page you coz of him, I don't even know his case at all, I paged you coz I need some advice" Erica explained, she pulled down the chart that Agata's holding, and started pacing the room.

"After you left, Callie teased me that I make sure I get even with your cunning schemes if I got the chanced and this time I used her"

"Ok, I don't see any problem about that"

"Aggie, I teased her back that I'm not faking what I did to her earlier and I told her I knew that she ain't faking it too"

"Nahh she ain't faking it, she looked like a smitten kitten earlier in your arms, damn you're right she's still into you dupa"

"I told ya, but that's not the problem right now." Erica stopped pacing the room and looked helplessly at Agata.

"And what is the problem then, would you calm down and breathe you look pale, dammit Erica, don't you dare faint here, you know I'm not good in CPR" Agata said in gritted teeth.

"Blah, if ever I faint I'll make sure you're out of sight, coz I see two possible consequences of my fate, it's either I survive without you fracturing my sternum or probably I get gingivitis, so thanks but no thanks" Erica seriously commented.

"Piss off" Agata spitted.

"Whatever" Erica replied, she leaned her shoulder against the wall beside her, her thoughts drifting far away.

"Ree, I can't help you if you will not tell me what's the problem, I can't read your mind and even if I do I won't read it coz all that's in there are dirty and pervert things , so just simply tell me what's wrong" She nudged Erica's shoulder, and smiled.

"She's in the other room" Erica quirked a dark brow at her.

"Ohh shit, and what are you doing here? Why are you here and having this non sense conversation with me? Go there and do what you need to do, don't asked me how to do it, damn I don't know how to do it in the first place" Agata prodded, grinning slightly.

"Moron, I'm not here to asked you how to do it, darn, you don't know how to please men so how much more the women, Urrrgg sometimes I wonder why I always seek advices from you, you suck" She tried to scowl and ended up smiling at Agata.

"douchebag" she said bluntly.

"If you will ask me if you will go for it or not, the answer is go for it, but you have to talk to her first before you jump on her, ask her what's gonna happen after "that" thing, it must be black and white so you both know where you stand after "that" thing." She tried to reassure Erica with a simple truth.

"Yeah you're right, I think you're right" Erica said, in her mind she quickly reviewed the past 2 weeks, looking for answers, she saw Callie's laughter on her silly jokes, how Callie calming her down every time Agata bullied her. But most of all she remembered the way Callie responded on her kisses, the way she had put her arms around her too, holding her as naturally.

Erica slowly straightened, struck by the most obvious answer, she's still has feelings for her and she knew in her heart that Callie feels the same way too, both of them are just too proud to admit it to each other.

"Hey Ree, lost in space, come back and keep moving maybe she gets tired waiting there for you to come" Agata snapped.

"I think I'm in love" Erica concluded.

"I think it's the end of the world" Agata replied.

"Yeah and you must redeem and repent" Erica said in laughter-tinged voice. She pulled Agata and wrapped her in fierce hug.

"Shit, you're deadly serious ass, dammit I think I'm gonna cry and break down, it's the first time I heard it after almost 18 yrs of our friendship, and I can't believe that you capable of saying it" Her shoulder shaking with laughter.

"She's the first woman I've been with, she has soft spot in my heart, she moves me and the only one who can tame me, are those enough reasons? Coz I can give you thousand more but I don't have much time right now maybe she thinks I get cold feet, and chicken out so yeah, talk to you later dumb ass and thank you for making me realized all of this." Erica said with a grin.

"You know I'm always right, ass" Agata shouted back as Erica turned on her heel and strode out the trauma room.

* * *

"Callie, are you here?" Erica muttered as she closed the door and flipped the lock.

"Over here, you don't need to turn on the light Erica just go straight" Callie replied just as quietly. Erica slowly walked in the room, she made her way to the hospital bunk bed, and put one hand down, finding the sheet, she sat down and slid under, turning on her side to face Callie.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait too long, some emergency case needed my consultation, but here I' am now" She leaned and kissed Callie's forehead and stroked her cheek with trembling fingers. "We need to talk".

"What you do you wanna talk about Erica?" Callie asked, catching Erica's hand, their fingers entwined and she did not let go.

"About this, about us, about the past and what will happen tomorrow, don't think I'm a melodramatic person but we need to talk about it, we can't deny that there's still something between us, the attraction is so strong, we're still connected somehow"

"The night you walked away from me, a part of me died, you really broke me so badly Erica, I felt alone and abandoned, not a single night that I didn't cry blaming myself coz I was so coward didn't fight for what we have, then afterwards I blamed you for not hearing me out, not giving me second chances" Her voice broke as she stared at Erica through a blur of tears. "With the help of Mark and other friends I started to live again, then I met someone, she looked almost like you, I easily hooked on her maybe coz at the back of my mind I missed you, most of time I imagined that it is you who kissed me and cuddled me every time she's doing it."

Erica hesitated, shattered by what she's seeing, she reached out and pulled Callie into her arms. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". She whispered over and over again, holding her tightly.

"I was tormented too when I left you that night, I was full of emotion, its overflowing, I wanted to report to UNOS what's behind the Duquette Case I was torn between doing the right thing or let it go for our own sake. I chose the later one, and then I met Lee, I used her to forget you, but I wouldn't deny that I cared about her too but not as much I cared about you" She said in between tears, tipping her chin down to look at her. "It's over now we need to bury it and pick up the pieces we left behind, Oh Callie I promise I wont leave you again, I would not hurt you again" She said, cradling Callie's face, she bent her head and brushed her lips over hers. Callie kissed her back hungrily, thrusting her tongue into Erica's mouth, and then pulling away as abruptly. "I want you so much right now"

"We need to slow it down" Erica said, running her thumb over Callie's mouth. "I don't want us to rush things, just take it slow and enjoy it, time is with us now."

Callie nestled her cheek against Erica's chest and wrapped an arm around her waist; she slid her thigh between Erica's as much to anchor them as to be close to her.

"It is okay if we don't make love?" Erica murmured. She smoothed her lips over Callie's forehead.

"This is fine just like this." She whispered, she kissed the hallow at the base of Erica's throat and rubbed her face against Erica's skin. She loves Erica's smell, windblown and untamed.

She kissed Erica's throat again, then the underside of her jaw. "But next time that I asked you, I wont take no for an answer"


	8. The Strip Tease

**Chapter 8**

"_**I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out**_."

"Agata, thank God I saw you, I've been looking for Erica for almost 2 hours now and I couldn't find her, I paged her a dozen time but I guess she's damn too much busy or maybe doing some surgery, what so ever have you seen her?" Victoria looked irritated for not finding her daughter.

"Aunt Victoria what brings you here in New York, is there something wrong with you? Are you sick? Are you ok?" Agata flung open her arms, raced towards her and enveloped Victoria in a hug that would have crushed a grizzly bear and then examined the old blond woman from head to toe; she's puzzled why Erica's mother comes in town without further notification first.

"There is definitely nothing wrong with me but I'm not sure about your best friend. I keep calling her for the past 8 days and I don't know why she couldn't call me back. It's so irritating that every time I call her, she is not at home and that all I can do is to leave a message to her stupid voice mail, so tell me where she is?" Victoria's face tightened with dismay.

"Whoah, take it easy Aunt Tori, one thing I'm sure about is that she's not in my pocket" Agata winked she tried to calm the mad old woman in front of her but her smile faded when she saw the sardonic gaze Victoria gave to her.

"Why don't you stay in my office for the meantime and let me look for your insensitive daughter, just give me 5 minutes I will find her and bring her to you safe and sound and if ever I need to drag her out of surgery room I'll do it just don't give me that scary look, Jesus it runs in your blood, being so grouchy and whiny all the time" without waiting for a reply she placed her hand on Victoria's back and guided the impatient mad woman to her office.

* * *

Erica's lips twitched, and in rare gesture of intimacy she reached out and laid her hand against Callie heavy, silken hair "I don't need your excuses, just put your boy shorts here in the table Torres, so we can proceed back to the game, time is running and you know I don't like waiting"

"It's unfair, why not the scrub suit pants first then later if I lose another round I'll take off my boy shorts" Callie said grimly.

"Nope, rule is rule, winner dictates whatever she wants the loser to take off, common give it to me munchkin" She confirmed with smiling solemnity.

"Perv, you're really enjoying this game uh," Callie pulled down the pants and took off her boy shorts and placed it in the table, she's still pouting "I believe it is my turn now right?" she said glaring, two hands in the hips, and didn't get shy a bit if she's half naked.

"Naa -ah, the last round winner will do the questioning again until she loses the round" Erica reached the boy shorts and placed it near her side. She chuckled when she saw Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Arrrgg..ok just ask the goddamn question" Callie snapped, she's trying to pretend that she's annoyed but deep down inside her she is excited to the outcome of their weird game.

"What was King George VI's first name?" Erica asked idly.

"Wait a second, you knew that I am not good in history and you asked me a question about it, definitely you just want a piece of me how dare you, give me back my boy shorts" Erica took the boy shorts and put in her scrub suit pocket before Callie can snatch it.

"Not so fast, ok I will change the question just calm down; we don't need a cat fight over your cute boy shorts. I can't believe you are sponge bob avid fan well he's cute but I like Patrick more"

"I am not surprise coz both you and Patrick are perverts, alright I'll give you one last chance Erica Hahn and make sure you will not trick me again coz I swear I'm gonna jump on you, we will end up body wrestling at the floor, I'm warning you I'm good at it" Erica didn't miss the sparkle at Callie's eyes, she replied by making silly face at Callie. "As long as there will be a hot angry sex after that, I have no objection about it"

"Where are Chinese gooseberries from?"

"China" Callie answered without hesitation.

"Wrong and you can not change your answer" Erica smiled broadly.

"You son of a gun, you're really enjoying this ahh" Callie jumped on Erica and bit the blond woman on right shoulder and neck; Erica didn't expect that Callie would attack her and before she could gain her composure back, Callie's spinning her in the floor.

All of a sudden the door opened and Agata emerged on the doorframe. "Holly mother cow, what you guys are doing on the floor, Jesus Callie would you mind to wear back your pants" Agata went inside the room and closed the door immediately and she didn't bothered to turn around.

"There is no room for you here and we don't need a referee here dumb ass so yeah get out of here and kindly lock the door" Erica said in half grinning, while doing a boy shorts tug of war with Callie.

"Shut up Erica, I 'm not here to watch your nasty sex with Calliope, I am here just to inform you that you're prickly mother is here in the building looking for you, she is pissed coz you never called her back over a week and worried if you are alive or.. whatever" Agata explained while still facing the door.

"Ohh shit! Don't tell me she's behind that door" she freely handed the boy shorts to Callie and helped Callie to dress up.

"She's at my office so you better hurry up there and follow me, I promised her that I'd pick you up" Agata grabbed the door and before she totally left the room she turned around.

"New Zealand" Callie looked puzzled at her while Erica was beaming.

"That's where Chinese gooseberries came from and Albert was King George VI's first name" She said matter-of-factly in half smirking.

"And if I were you I will never agree to play that kind of game with Ree, coz you will never win, instead ask her to play karaoke showdown with you, it will be more fun, believe me" She rolled her eyes as she continued moving out the room.

"Don't start with me Calliope, I'd rather kill myself than to agree with stupid karaoke showdown with you, we better go, I want you to meet my Mom, you're gonna love her" Erica reached for Callie's hand and clasped it tightly, she leaned forward and gave Callie a light kiss on the cheek.

"But you promise me we will have fun together, common just once I will never tell Agata that you agree with it" She said in seductive voice, she traced a finger along the edge of Erica's jaws.

"I'm afraid that we will not get any since my mother is here, but if we have a chance yeah ok."

"But not Karaoke Showdown what about we will play NBA video game who ever loses a round will do stripping. That is the best offer that I can give to you muffin, to think I don't play video game" Erica caught Callie's hand and curled her fingers around it, drawing their joined hands close to her heart, she took a step forward until their bodies were very nearly touching "Deal?"

"Deal" Callie's expression registered excited delight. "I hate to say this but I think we better go now before your mom whip your retard pimp friend".

* * *

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about the phone calls Mom, don't think that I'm ignoring you coz I'm not. It's just that I had too much surgery for the past week plus the convention I attended for three days" Erica enfolded her mother in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Mom please don't get mad at me" She said in an apologetic voice as she patted Victoria's back and hugged her close.

"Ohh by the way I want you to meet Callie, she is um-ahh" Erica got tongue tied, she forget to ask Callie earlier if it's ok with Callie if she introduce her as her girlfriend to her mom.

"Good God Erica Hahn did you chew your tongue or you're just starting to have a memory laps" Victoria snapped sarcastically, glaring at her daughter.

"Mum stop it, don't embarrass me I don't want Callie to think that you are a vicious old bitch" Erica said with awkward shyness, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Callie scratching her eyebrow blankly staring at floor and made a quick look at Agata who's peacefully sitting in the couch surely enjoying the scene.

"Don't be upset Aunt Tory, I told you Ree had a hectic schedule lately plus the fact that she and Callie are conducting a _research_, that's where I found her, they were doing some _study_" Agata explained, her eyes glinting with laughter.

"You can't blame me Ree, I was too worried thinking that you might be dead or missing somewhere or maybe kidnapped by the aliens" Victoria pointed out, exaggerated.

"Stop watching news or reading tabloid Mom, nothing will happen to me, Jesus I'm too old for this" Erica's shoulder drooped with frustration despair she really felt embarrassed to Callie.

"Ok, but be more considerate next time please do call me back, I'm still your mother and I have a right to know what is going on in your life" Victoria yelled back.

"Sorry my dear, don't mind us, if you are not here surely I poke my daughter's head and boxed her ears" She looked at Callie and smile.

"Errr, nothing to worry about Mrs. Hahn" Callie replied, grinning at the petite old woman who look alike a replica of Erica in older version.

"Ohh please do call me Tory or Aunt Tory since you'll be a part of this family soon, the Hahn Clan" a glimmer of startled smile appeared on Callie's lips, amazed how Victoria figured out about their relationship.

"I didn't say anything to her" Agata blurted out.

"And why you are so guilty?" Erica snorted.

"Kids, there is no reason for fighting, Aggie's saying the truth, she doesn't tell anything but she's too dumb obvious that she does covering up something to me and you can't introduce well Callie to me, but the way you look at her, your body language when you both came in the room, well I'm not stupid not to see it" Victoria pat Erica's shoulder and walked towards Callie wrapping her in a fierce motherly hug.

"I don't know how you can survive to that two beast who do nothing but to bark at each other, nothing to worry child they are harmless" Victoria softly said.

"I'm used to it Tory, I'll be more worried if one day they stop doing it" Callie replied with grinning.

"Never" both Agata and Erica said at once.

Erica's pager buzzes, she read the message and looks back to the 3 woman in front of her.

"There's an emergency case waiting for me, I'm gonna see you around later, Callie and Aggie will look after you for awhile" Erica kissed and hugged Victoria, gave Callie a peck kiss on cheek, and started walking out the room.

"She will stay with me tonight Ree, I told her that you and Callie need to finish your pending _research_, don't worry I'm gonna treat her like a queen besides she promised me to play a poker with me tonight" Agata said casually.

"Unless you want to postpone your _research_" Agata said, straight-faced, but with laughter lurking in her jade eyes.

"Nope" Callie and Erica said unison.

"Pussy" Agata mumbled.

"What did you say?" Victoria asked.

"Ohh I said Suzy, that is the name of their patient, a _stripper _who got accident last 2 weeks ago, her pelvic bone dislocated and same time has a heart ailment that needed to do Aortocoronary Bypass surgery as soon as possible, they're planning to do the surgery at once." Agata explained it to Victoria thou she knew that the old woman didn't understand any bit of what she was saying.


	9. The Proposal

**Chapter 9**

"_**You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be here with….. forevermore"**_

"Whatz up" Aggie initiated when she saw Erica in the nursing station. Erica paged her a while ago.

"Thank you for covering me up earlier to my mom, and for that I'll lift the bet we agreed before plus this" Erica handed a blue velvet box with engrave of Tiffany & Co at the top of the box to Agata

"Why are you giving me this? Is it bribery so I will keep my mouth shut and pretend that I don't know anything about your marriage proposal plan to Callie? Or you just want me to surf the net and look for cheat codes for NBA game that you're going to play later with her? Callie mentioned it to me while your Mom was too damn busy reading JAMA journal." She peeked between her fingers and gasped as she beheld the glittering diamond earring in platinum resting upon a bed of blue velvet box.

"Bloody Mary, tell me this is a joke right? What is the punch line? Don't you just smile there Erica Hahn, I'm deadly serious; you never spent more than 200 bucks worth of gift to me before, so? Are you trading this for a sex with me?" Agata said still wondering why Erica gave her expensive jewelery.

"I would love to have sex with camel in the remote area in a desert than to have one with you, and off the record I'm happily in love with Callie, fulfilled and satisfied with her"

"Common I'm trying to be nice here, we've been friends for like 2 decades now and I just thought that probably you deserve a pleasant gift as gratitude for all the things that you have done to me, especially the Callie thing, coz of you we're back together." Erica answered with smile.

Agata gave her an odd look "When did the last time you had a psychiatry therapy? Are you sick? Did they diagnose you a terminal case? Are you dying?"

Erica can't hold her laughter anymore "Are you getting panic attack again do you want me to get a Xanax for you"

"This is a serious matter Erica; you have never been sweet, thoughtful and romantic before so yeah I think something is wrong with you, medically wrong" Agata yelled back.

"You know what? I should go and finish my charting from my morning surgery than having a moronic conversation with you" Agata immediately grab Erica's wrist stopping for walking out.

"You stupid ass-faced I just went out to give you that goddamn earrings, hoping that you would appreciate it but instead you insulted me and ohh fucked-off" Erica said harshly but her eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"Now we're talking I thought I lost you that maybe Aunt Tori was right, Erica Hahn was really kidnapped by aliens and you were just a clone one. Ohh Ree I just missed your wicked evil side, sometimes I hate Callie coz she has turned you into a soft woman and I think it was wrong" Agata embraced Erica from the back.

"Freak" Erica snapped.

"Aww Erica you know I love you and even if you don't voice it out I knew that you love me too but lets face it we're not meant for each other, you belong to Callie and I belong to… myself, hehehe"

"Ok Ok fucker thank you for the piece of shit earrings you gave me ugh, satisfied?" Agata said sarcastically with half grinning.

"Overjoyed" and both women laughed so hard not concerned if people were looking astonished at them.

* * *

"Common, common Shooot" Callie shouted at the TV screen her hand twisted, continuously pressing the joystick. "Fucker, you are a stupid bitch LeBron" she kicks thru air while shouting at the screen. She heard loud contagious laughter of Erica who lazily sitting in the couch.

"Honey, don't blame him, he is not the one controlling the game, but anyway you lost again so lemme think what I want you to take off" Erica rubbed her pouting lips and gave a wide seductive smile.

"Take off your boots" She said in half bitten voice.

"Are you sure about it, sunshine? So strange, you beat me 4 times in a row but you never asked me to take off my boy shorts or my pants or my tops or my brassiere? Instead who asked me to take off my watch, earrings necklace and now my boots?" Callie walked and stop in front of Erica and slightly bow her head searching Erica's eyes, she sensed that something was wrong with Erica.

"You're not enjoying our little game, aren't you? Maybe we should skip it and make love the whole night till you moaned and shout my name?" She mockingly said then cupped Erica's face and places a light kiss on her lips.

"You really won't give up easily busy bee, how many times did I tell you that you're wasting time coz you will never hear me moaning while making love" Erica said in serious voice, she slowly pulled Callie and rest her head in Callie's chest just listening to her heart beat, she hugged her tightly. Callie feels a little nervous on Erica's strange behavior in the whole evening.

"Hey charming bear, what's wrong with you tonight? You're a little bit strange; tell me what is wrong, you're freaking me out here." Callie pulled out herself to the embrace and gave Erica's stern looks.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just exhausted and I miss you a lot tonight, ohh have I told you that I love you? coz I really do" Erica voice is trembling she's not sure how to calm herself, she feels nervous and her hand is sweating, she's cursing herself in silent coz she practiced her dialogue this afternoon but couldn't remember a single word of it now.

"Are you breaking up with me? if you think that I didn't notice that you've been changing for the past few days then you were wrong, I see the signs, you keep avoiding me, sometimes didn't respond when I kissed you and you seemed bored with my company" Callie steps backward and starts pacing the living room, tears start flowing in her eyes, her body is shaking.

"Callie could you calm down, I don't know where you got those stupid ideas, I'm not breaking up with you, how can I do that? I can't live without you; you're my everything so please listen to me first?" She tried to pull Callie in her arms but Callie refuses her touches.

"Don't touch me, stay away from me, get out of here, please leave me alone, I just want to be alone Erica" Callie hysterically said.

"I'll go ahead but I want to say something first before I go, I've been practicing it for hours this afternoon and Agata was making fun of me about it, so please hear me out, after this I'll go, I Promise" Erica rattled she keep rubbing her nape, a huge headache is coming and she feels nausea.

"I'm not a nice person; I am vicious most of the time, insensitive and grumpy, prickly and moody; I don't believe in love for me it is for foolish damn people, I didn't go to a deep relationship coz for me it will give me only headache, I don't want commitment, I don't want to commit to anybody" She slammed her body in the couch, swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Then you came into my life, you bend all my rules, you changed me into a better person, you showed me how to love and be contented to whatever I have now. I never knew a love like this before"

"For the very first time in my adult life, I admit that I badly want to be with someone to share my dreams, my laughter my all with. That I want to wake up each morning with a smile in my lips lying beside the one I love, and every night I would tell her how's my day if I had a bad day, which will always be with me when I am confused and troubled" She was about to say something more when Callie interrupted her.

"Would you please cut it off, and go directly to the point Erica, don't give me bull shit coz I know where this conversation leads to, you will ask me to back off coz yeah, you're too damn much afraid of commitment and you think I'm asking more like a lifetime commitment" Callie shouted back, she feel's all emotion coming inside her and it's overflowing. She can't even describe how painful it is. All she knew she's in pain that moment.

"Ok as you wish, but I want you to let me finish my speech, before you can do your comments" She waited till she saw Callie nod then slowly stands up in the couch and walk in front of Callie.

"I want you to marry me, I want you to be my wife, to cherish me and be there whenever I needed someone to hold me when I'm afraid, and to laugh in my silly jokes. There will be times that we will have arguments coz it's part of a relationship and sometimes I will just stop talking for like a day or two, I want you to be patient with me, it doesn't mean I love you less, it's just I will sometimes need to be back on track" She stand so close with Callie,

"Did I make you speechless now? I don't have any intention to freak you out honey, but you gave me no choice" She saw Callie nodding.

"I am sorry if in the passed few days you noticed that I was a bit disoriented and detached, well I am struggling for mixed emotions coz I wasn't sure what you were gonna say to me if I propose a marriage to you, and little bit stressed too coz I couldn't' find a perfect ring that I wanted to give you, coz I only want to give you the best."

"I purposely asked you to take off your jeweleries and your boots earlier kinda postponing our little tease game coz I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted you to go somewhere with me coz I rented a yacht and make the proposal there, that Mom and Agata are hiding somewhere in that yacht, that they will come out to congratulate us if you say yes but I promise you that I'm gonna kick them later for us to have privacy. That of course I will ask you to take of your clothes first before boots and jeweleries"

"And before I forgot or my memory laps again, I want you to love my stupid moron pimp best friend and be patient with my nosy prickly mother, coz you see it is a whole package, if you agree to marry me you agree with the package" Erica smirked, and raised an eyebrow she think she making no sense in her last statement, she wants to be funny to calm the woman in front of her but she guess she failed it.

"That's it, I think I really freak you out and I scared you, so I think I need to back off for a while and give you some space until you decided my proposal" Erica turned around and grab her keys in the coffee table and start her way out in the room. She feels all her adrenalin was drained.

"What about the ring? When you are planning to put it in my finger?" Callie finally found her tongue; her voice is wobbly, tears keep flowing in her eyes, she waited this day to happen, couldn't believe that her dream will come true.

Erica pulled out the red velvet box in her pocket and walked slowly toward Callie, her hand is shaking, she can't help it but to cry, she think that she's the luckiest woman on earth that night.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, will you marry me?" she took Callie's hand and slowly slid an eternity diamond ring in Callie's fingers, her gazed is so blurred but never leave Callie's face.

"Damn Erica, how would I say no now, the ring is so beautiful and perfect" Callie sighed with smile. She didn't give Erica a chance to reply she kissed the blond woman passionately.

"You know I would love to stay longer and drag you to bed, make love till dawn but my Mom will get pissed, Agata surely knocks your door and pester us, so we better hurry up and tell the good news to them, toast a champagne as a celebration then after sometime I can kick them and have an ample time with you alone." Erica said in sweet voice then pouted her lips.

"You really planned this thing and I ruined it, I am sorry sweetie, don't worry I am gonna pay you back later in double when we are alone." Callie winked, she's putting back her jeweleries, reached Erica's hand and they started moving out her apartment.

"Jesus, I think I made a wrong decision to marry you, damn it, you will wear me out every now and then" Erica smashed Callie's butt.

"Yeah and you gonna live with it" Callie bit Erica's earlobes and gave an infectious laughter.

* * *

"My goodness what took you so long to finally come up here? I thought something wrong happened to both of you?" Victoria angrily remarks to the couple who just arrived.

"Aunt Tori how many times I've told you that there's no way they would be kidnapped by alien but I put my heads off as a bet that they did some monkey sex instead." Agata's smirking while rolling her eyes.

"Shut up slag" Erica snorted to Agata, she showed of Callie's hand to both women in front of them to see that she already made the proposal.

"Ohh Erica Hahn, you are a legend, damn it, you made the proposal while your on top of Callie, in her climax, while in euphoria when she couldn't say NO, instead she surely said oh god yes Erica, yeeees" Agata tongued out and gave a pervy smile.

"What you missed out Aggie was I said harder when she slid the ring into my finger" Callie replied back to Aggie. That made the other woman to be open-mouthed not prepared that Callie would tease her back.

"Holy Kanoodle, have you kids not see me here, did it ever occur in you dirty brains that I don't want to hear or be part of your nasty conversation?" Victoria snapped, she sounded disgusted.

"Aunt Tori don't play innocent here coz earlier you told me your saucy hot sex with your friendly new neighbor mmmppph, and don't deny that you're the one who assumed that they had sex coz you said that Erica has extreme horny hormones since her childhood" Agata hugged Victoria from back and gave the old woman a kiss in the cheek.

"How I wished that we stayed in your apartment instead of being here with my pimp moronic best friend and my pricky pervy mother" Erica cut in, she pulled Callie in her arms and stay in that way. She gave her Erica Hahn stare to her mom and best friend but the two women just laughed at her.

"So let me see the ring Callie my dear and from now on you will call me Mom, I insisted and take no for an answer" Victoria squeezed Callie's shoulder. Callie nodded and gives Victoria a firm hug.

"Nice choice Ree, your dad gave me infinity engagement ring, I was crying like a fool when he proposed to me on bended knees under cherry blossom tree, it was raining, but he didn't mind at all, he was crying too" Victoria silently cried, she wiped her tears and gave a wide smile to her daughter and soon to be daughter in law.

"Charming, I never thought that there's a romantic genes in Hahn's Family, well Jerome gave me a solitaire diamond ring, he proposed to me while we did bungee jumping in New Zealand." Agata held Callie's hand and examined the crystal clear diamond ring, she raised her head and looked directly at Erica's eyes, smiled and nodded, she's really happy for her best friend.

"But among the three of us, I think the monkey sex proposal is much better than bungee jumping and cherry blossom tree." She's back to the game.

"Oh god damn it Agata Kawolska when will you ever stop being fucktard and jackass?" Erica said in harsh tone trying to hold her laughter when she saw that Agata really jumped out in her last remarks.

"Am I allowed to say never" Agata replied back when she gained her composure.

"Naahh" the three women said in unison. Agata scratched her head showing dismay that she doesn't like their comments. And split seconds four of them laughed together.

* * *

"What are you smiling at old sour" Erica raised her one eye brow, wondering why Agata staring at her so intensively. She looked around in the other side of yacht railing and adoringly smile when she saw that her Mom and Callie doing some bonding moments.

"That finally I see you happy, satisfied and content; I've waited this day so long, that yes my best friend whom I really adored will settle down. All these years I never stopped hoping that you would find someone who will love you back, coz you're a great person and you deserve the best the world can offer. I love you Erica. I am really happy for you." a tear of joy running in Agata's smooth cheek. She hugged her best friend tightly and kissed her in forehead. But her body became rigid after few seconds and became intense and Erica felt it.

"If you are really happy then why are you crying now? Something wrong Aggie. I know that you have this kind of vision ever since we're young that you can sense the future like telepathy or strong intuition, so tell me what you see?" Erica put her both hands in Agata's shoulder and waited for her answer.

"The ring you gave to her, it means undying love, devotion, loyalty commitment in an eternal circle, but you must know that if you lose a stone it will break the eternal circle. I am not saying you had a wrong choice in buying that ring, and will not tell you to depend on some belief, but Erica I have this strong feeling that someone will break you and Callie apart. I just feel it but I hope I am wrong."

"Agata, you are just afraid that you might lose me if I got married, but nothing will change, I will still be Erica Hahn you're pain in the ass" Erica patted Agata's shoulder and gave a sisterly kiss in her cheek.

"Yeah I hope I was wrong, coz I don't want to see you fall apart, damn it I will kill them both" Agata said in gritted teeth.

"Shut up, nothing will happen ok? Hey why don't you ask my Mom to go home with you so I can have a monkey sex with my fiancé now?" Erica changes the topic. She feels tense somehow to Agata's vision coz at the back of her mind Agata never failed her with intuitions.


	10. My Biggest Fantasy

**Chapter 10**

"_**Our passion burns deep inside,  
As together we become as one.  
My desire for you, I cannot hide,  
Nor can it ever be undone."-RB**_

_Flashback_

"_Aggie, stay with me" Erica hysterically said while she was holding Agata, who is lying on the floor, she keeps rocking and soothing the woman in her arm._

"_He's gone Erica, He is gone," Aggie said in between tears._

"_Be still and be quiet, you're just tired from your first solo surgery, oh, by the way, you're too damn cool and confident down there, I'm proud of you Beaver." Erica touched her cheek, brushed the tears away with her fingers, and made a smile. _

_Agata feel relieved when she saw Erica's smile, it is rare that she sees Erica's smile, she doesn't remember when the last time she saw Erica's smile. A timid smile that you feel calm and secure when you saw it, only few people had seen that smile, she was blessed that she was one of those people got privileged to see that smile._

"_Oh yeah, so you do observing me then huh, all along, I knew that only Burke is getting your attention, not in my wildest dream that you're admiring my skills." Agata said in half grinning, and then she closes her eyes and starts to shed tears again._

"_He is dead Erica; it flashed in my memory how it happens, a stray bullet coming from his back, while he is trying to save an old lady and a child when guerrilla's noticed them. The bullet strikes directly in his head, my sweet Jerome is dead he will not come back to me again." Agata said, her voice is choking again with tear, she closed her eyes, they stung and burned._

_Cool fingers touched Agata's face, brushing her thick wavy hair back. Erica said in deep voice. "Shush stopped it Aggie, nothing bad happened to our little Jerome, please calm down, I can't bear to see you like this, so broken.."_

_They stayed sitting in the corridor hall for hours, Erica just holding Agata in her arms, she has no intention to leave her best friend in that kind of state, she feels sorry and useless cause no matter soothing and encouraging words that she said, Agata just weeps more. They both raised their head when they see 2 men standing in front of them, men in uniforms, Erica held Agata's hand and squeezed it cause, she knew at that moment that they gonna hear a bad news from Jerome._

_

* * *

  
_

Erica got into the bed and lay with an arm across her eyes; Agata's vision keeps ringing in her ears. Never in her entire life that she feels so insecure and uncertain until now, thinking the possibility of Agata's vision makes her weak, and she can't breathe, she silently prays that Agata intuition bout her future is wrong thou at the back of her mind, she knew that Agata had never been wrong.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey how long you've been there, I am sorry the surgery took so longer than I expected, some complication stirred up , but the patient is stable now" Erica said and walk hurriedly to the bench where Agata is sitting._

"_Not too long Ree, just enjoying the scenery, so how's Burke? Did he survive from the accident" Though Agata asked, her mind is drifting away. _

"_Webber is taking care of him, thou, I hate the man I still pray that he would survive, so tell me how was your trip? Sorry if I asked you to see me here instead in Seattle Presbyterian Hospital, I can turn down Richard, he personally asked me to do the surgery since Burke got shot" Erica explained, she sat in the bench that Agata's occupying._

"_You are lucky that I really do miss you fat ass, if not I wouldn't be here, waiting long hours, Jeez I can tell you how many people passed and by in this hospital for the past 5 hours" Agata said with a sideways glance at Erica her voice is soft and warm, and she pinched Erica's earlobes._

"_Ree, can you be honest with me? Have you been with any woman before? Are you gay? Common I will never judge you or condemned you; I just want you to be honest with me?" Agata's voice was so reserved. She sincerely looks in Erica's eyes, looking deeply and searching if she can find there the answer in her blunt questions._

"_Whoa, Agata how many times I've told you to stop watching L word, it is all over with you now, you think that all women are gays, damn common I'm gonna buy you desperate housewives dvd's instead."_

"_What?! Don't you ever look that way to me Kawolska, Jesus you're out of you're mind, Not because I don't go dating it means I am gay, well it just I don't yet meet a guy, who has above average IQ and besides, I don't like flirting." Erica said coldly while her face was so calmed._

_Agata shook her head pouted her mouth and made a loud deep breathe. Erica sensed that there is something running in Agata's mind but having doubts if she wants to share it to her._

"_This area as well this bench will have good and bad memories to you Erica. A woman will kiss you in front of this bench, which you will kiss her back; and in that spot, you will walk away from her." Agata said inmatter-of-factly. Her gazed never left Erica's face anticipating Erica's facial reaction on her bluntness._

"_Wow, what episode and series of L word that your vision comes from, ha ha ha. You are definitely a cracker nuts Agata, common we'd better get out of here and look for any open diner, I think you're too damned hungry that's why you have some delusion" Erica laughed, she pulled Agata's hand and gave an elbow nudge that Agata just replied by snorting._

"_Laugh as you want like a silly old ass, cause after that night that you walk away from her, I don't think you will laugh again." Agata solemnly said._

* * *

"Are you sleeping Beautiful?" Erica doesn't notice that Callie walked in the room and standing at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. When she doesn't reply, she watched Callie crawl in the bed kneeling above her, both hands in the mattress and when their eyes met; she knew that something bothering with Callie, it is written in her eyes, so deep and so sad.

"Who you talked too on the phone, I saw that you feel tensed and annoyed same time, something happened with your family?" Erica asked softly, she cupped Callie's face and gently caressing it.

* * *

"_Hello, Callie I know it is you don't hang up the phone, talk to me please" The woman begged._

"_How did you get my number, how did you find me Arizona" Callie replied in gritted teeth, she looked around and saw that Erica waving her hand and telling her that she will go to the yacht's bedroom._

"_I have lots of source Calliope, and it doesn't matter how I found you, we need to talk.."_

"_There is nothing to talk about Arizona, were through, you ended our relationship when you went back to her and choose her over me" Callie interrupted Arizona's explanation, she feels annoyed hearing Arizona's voice again, all her anger that she kept inside for two month is now bursting out._

"_Oh Calliope would you listen to me first" Arizona frantic said._

"_I'll give you five god damn minutes Arizona Robbins to say whatever you want to say, but it will not change a thing, we're over" Callie said grumpily, her fingers keep rubbing her forehead, she feels a massive migraine will attack her soon._

"_She came in our place unannounced, and I don't have a choice but to let her in, but believe me, I tried my best to explain to her that it is you that I love. I told her that I am sorry if we didn't work it out that she needs to move on and forget me. But she won't accept everything I am saying"_

"_She freaked out and starts violently hitting me, so I hugged her tightly, comforting her, then yeah she kissed me so deeply, and I was trapped in that moment. I don't know and I can't even explain how it happened, but yes you were right, I am ass hole when I give in that night and had a blowing mind sex with her.. I am sorry Callie, I know I am fucked up that night and I messed it up everything we have, but you must know that I love you, I can't live without you, just give me a chance to prove to you that I love you and it won't happen again. Please" Arizona pleaded on the phone._

"_I don't know if I could forgive nor believe you anymore Arizona, you son of a bitch you cheated on me, and now I am having a doubt if you ever really loved me, you are worse than George, to think that you're the last person that I thought would hurt me gravely" her voice is full of hatred._

"_I love you; I wouldn't be here talking with you, chasing you if I didn't love you and beg to win you back, I know that saying sorry is not enough for what I did, but please give me a chance, and I promise I won't fuck up again" Arizona's voice is trembling, holding her tears._

"_I don't know what to say Arizona; too many things happened in the past 2 months, I moved on, I am in relationship with Erica, she loves me so much, and she proposed to me earlier that I said yes. It is too late for us to have second chances; I can't just leave Erica and go back with you because I accepted your apology. It is better for you to forget me Arizona and stop trying to win me back get a life and move on." Callie firmly said, she feels dizzy and can't breathe, but she knew she made a right decision._

"_You don't love her Callie you've said she loves you, but you never said if she matters to you and most important if you love her. Dammit Callie you will just be drowning yourself if you will stay with her because you feel alone and it is wrong and unfair to her and to you" Arizona said out of frustration, she can't believe in everything she heard from Callie._

"_That is not true I love Erica please if you really love me, you will respect my decision and will not give me more confusion. Let me go and do this last thing for me. Goodbye Arizona wish you the best" She hangs up the phone not waiting for Arizona's reply. It took ten minutes before her heartbeat comes back to normal. She feels exhausted, drained and shocked that Arizona called her._

* * *

"Are you ok? You look pale, I guess the phone call is really bad, I've lost you for minutes, come and lay down beside me, and I will cuddle you until you finally sleep." Erica softly said she is silently watching Callie rested beside her; she cradled Callie and won't let her go. They stay in that position for long time and no one dares to start a conversation just holding each other wordlessly.

"I love you" Erica breaks the silence.

"Ditto" Callie replied. She raised her face and meet Erica's tormenting stare, she smiled at her and kissed her hungrily. Convincing herself that Arizona was wrong she loves Erica whole-heartedly she will not be here kissing her and wanting her badly if she doesn't love her.

"Make love to me Erica, I need you desperately now" Callie whisper was barely audible.

Erica held Callie's face tightly in her hands and said in a ragged voice, her face rigid with a desire "I can't look at you without wanting you…and I want you so very much."

Callie laid her body on her, fitting it to her, moaning when Erica wrapped her arms, her legs around her. She stripped Erica's clothes away with two quick movements before standing and shedding her own clothes. Straddling Erica's hips Callie lowered her body and ran her tongue along Erica's rib cage. She nibbled her way across the tops of Erica's breast, careful not to touch the swollen hard nipples. Callie's lips and tongue trace the silky smoothness of Erica's throat before her tongue made a complete exploration of the curves of Erica's jaw. Slowly she move towards on Erica's left earlobe and suck it gently. Her hand slides on Erica's lower back pulling closer against her.

"I love you," Erica whispers repeatedly, she heard Callie's softly moan and it drives her crazy. Callie pushed Erica's legs apart and trailed one hand along her inner thigh while the other hand tugs on the Erica's swollen nipple.

She moved hungrily from one breast to the other until Erica was begging, Callie's finger slid between Erica's legs and pushed into her dripping passion. She gently rubs her clits in a slow circle while grinding her hips against her. Erica found herself pushing desperately against the tangle of hands jammed between them. The bed creaked wildly until the last the dam broke and for a few moments, they joined in the ultimate embrace.

"Mpph still awake?" Erica softly asked.

"Yeah, not that much tired" Callie replied, stroking Erica's shoulders and down her arm, slowly smoothing her fingers up and down, savouring the softness of Erica's skin.

"Cal, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"Erica?"

"Mpph?"

"What is your biggest fantasy?"

"Well I have lots, so I need to think the best" Erica paused and blurted it out "To climb in the Mt. Everest" She saw that Callie chucked on her answer. "What?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Hahaha, alright I was thinking more with you and me but anyway climbing Mt. Everest is cool too" Callie still chuckling, she heard Erica puffed.

"What, only few people can do that, and I think it is awesome, but okay for my biggest fantasy bout you and me., go and dine in the best pizza restaurant in Italy. Erica said with a big grin.

"Okay carry on" Callie mumbled it, which Erica heard it, differently because she was too damned tired and sleepy.

"What I need to carry? Honey you are too heavy to carry" Callie laughed for what she heard from Erica.

"Hahahaha, I mean to carry on with your fantasy, but I guess you are too tired and sleepy, so we are going to talk about it some other time, go to sleep now Beautiful" Callie rolled on top of her and kissed Erica one more time. "And you are mean to tell me I am heavy"

"I didn't mean it, I am just trying to be funny, ohh god you really worn me out sweetie, I am not sure if I can even walk tomorrow or later" Erica keeps complaining thou it is written in her face that she is truly happy and satisfied.

"Cal what are you doing?" Erica muttered when Callie doesn't reply to her teased. She is spaced out, just running her thumb over Erica's mouth.

Callie kissed her passionately, thrusting her tongue into Erica's mouth, and then pulling away just as abruptly "In my fantasy or in real life?" She kissed Erica's neck just above the angle of the shoulder.

"That is the stupid question I've ever heard tonight" Erica replied brusquely. "I know what you're doing in real life so please tell me the fantasy instead" Erica clasped the back of Callie's neck pressing Callie's mouth harder against her skin.

"Mpph thinking how can I make you on top of me in a split of second" She squeezed Erica's neck harder and whispered "mppph and to suck you more".

"Damn, even in your fantasy you will wear me out." Erica grinned.

"And it is freaking fantastic" She stroked her fingers over Erica's hips and between her legs. "And you're gonna love it".

* * *

I personally dedicated this chapter to my sweet Lana, Honey, I know you'll be mad reading this stuff, but common Sweetie, you impounded my original draft (which I believe is more wholesome and not that graphic). I worked on that one for over a whole month, and you'll delete it for just 3 seconds because you were pissed for what you've read, well surely you are not disappointed for what I've posted..hehehehe. Yeah I know I am mean!! xxx PEACE


End file.
